Set Fire To The Rain
by Celestialfae
Summary: In a short period, Syrus "Seri" Truesdale goes from underpriviliged city girl to wealthy aristocrats daughter. Watch how she juggles with living the high life, mending broken friendships, dealing with contemptuous relatives, and even finding love along the way. (Fem Syrus/Chazz)
1. Introductions and Beginnings

This story came about because I was feeling frustrated with the lack of Female Syrus fics. I also wanted to bring something new to the mix. I listened to Adele's song and thought of this. I am a bit of a yaoi fangirl and I always had a soft spot for Syrus and Chazz pairings (Angel shipping). I was also inspired from watching Boys over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango. Such a cute anime.

Summary: in a short period, Syrus "Seri" Truesdale goes from underprivileged city girl to wealthy aristocrat's daughter. Watch how she juggles with living the high life, mending broken friendships, dealing with contemptuous relatives, and even finding love along the way. (Syrus/Chazz)

Set Fire To The Rain: A Yu-gi-Oh!GX Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Introductions and Beginnings

()

Syrus P.O.V.

Let us all pretend we are sitting for a cup of tea or something. I am here regaling you with stories about my life which some would either brush it off or just laugh it off as a joke. In the past I would have too had it not been true. It is one where I Seri Tanaka, otherwise known as Syrus Truesdale to all went from underprivileged young orphan girl to the daughter of a wealthy aristocrat's daughter. Now many of you are probably thinking of how lucky I am which in turn is the complete opposite. For answers why, you will have to listen from the very beginning.

As I said before my name is/was Seri Nadia Tanaka. My true name as you know is Syrus Truesdale. The name Truesdale is a household name that can get you linked up to a whole world of connections. Basically they are what people would refer to as "old money". However, I would like to get on to more important things and talk about the events of my life. From the time I was a baby I had lived with my mother in Okinawa; the crime world of Japan's underground or at least it known to those more ignorant individuals. Despite such it was our home. My mother Reina Tanaka was an absolutely beautiful woman; petite figure, fair peach skin, long sapphire hair that went down in waves to her lower back, silvery blue eyes and a cute pointy nose. I am just like her save that I have silver eyes, shoulder-length sapphire hair and ridiculously pale skin. Up until her death, men left and right attempted to court her. She refused them all saying she wanted to focus on me. To be honest, I am glad she decided not to remarry as many of those guys wanted her for either her looks or her body or just didn't want an immediate family via; didn't want me in the picture. It did not matter as according to her, I was enough. Although, her eyes would tell a different story. There were times I would catch her staring out the window and sometimes, she would even start tear up. It wasn't until later on I would find out why.

My mother worked hard for both of us. It kept us out of the slums and we were able to live comfortably. That was until I reached the tender age of 12 when it all fell apart. I was at baseball practice when my coach pulled me to the side to tell me my mother had been sent to the hospital. In a rush of panic, I immediately packed up my things and headed to the hospital where she was driven to. It was there I had received the horrible news: my mother had cancer and only had about several months to live. I was shocked beyond words. My beautiful mother…was due to die any moment. Those months were the longest and saddest. I watched as my mother, my only known family deteriorated right before my eyes. I was already an emotional mess by the time she passed. My best friend ditched me all of a sudden without explaining and now this. At last on February 8th just shy of my first year of Junior High, my mother passed away. It was the last I would ever know of true happiness. Soon after, I was put into that ridiculous joke of a foster system. One of my first homes, I was sent to live with a coworker of my mom's. Her name was Niko and needless to say, living with that bitch was hell. My room was a small square room with one window and just a mattress, no frame. The only possessions I had were of pictures of my mother and my on and off again boyfriend, Adrian. The other few possessions I had, I hid for fear Niko would try to sell them for drugs. Niko would often kick me out of my apartment and bring home different men. I think it was more out of fear that I would try to steal them, which was complete bullshit. If that wasn't bad enough, she openly did drugs and drank along with spend money luxuries on herself, leaving me with zip. To compensate, I would take part time jobs after school to support myself. I even took self defense lessons from a guy who owned his won dojo. At first he was reluctant to take me on since I was young and I probably couldn't handle it. But once I told him of my home situation, he agreed and I was able to learn things to defend myself with. Living in such a neighborhood as I did, I learned to fight off thugs, bullies, rapist, and Niko's drunken tirades. This went on for two more years until one night. I was asleep in my room when one of Niko's little flings got bored with her and decided to see what I had to offer. I woke up to said guy on top of me trying to shed off my clothes along with his. I did everything my judo teacher taught me, I screamed, I kicked, I punched but the guy only laughed it off. Just as he was pulling off his pants, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find. I picked up a shed of broken glass and slashed the man across the face. As he clutched his face in pain, I picked up a lead pipe and began beating him with it until he was broken and bloody. I would have killed him had the police not broken down the door. The last thing I remember was being arrested for assault and an hysterical Niko screaming wildly at me.

I was removed from Niko's care. The bitch had the nerve saying I was a menace and danger to polite society. Of course, I knew she was just jealous that I had stolen one of her flings. Screw you, you psycho bitch. Sometime later, I was placed in a reformatory school for young girls. It was a place where delinquents like me went to become proper young ladies. The school itself was not so bad as far as education and food goes. It was the fact that there was hoity toity bitch acting like she owned the place. Her name was Miru. She looked to be the red head version of Niko who had black hair. Anyways, she was head of a group of girls whose main hobby was bullying some of the weaker girls. It was a mistake on her part to think she could take me on since I was small. Boy, did she learn the hard way. With a quick shove, the girl fell out of the five story building onto a trashcan lid. As for the rest of her clique, well let's just say that an army without its leader falls apart. I was expelled from that school and placed into a detention center where my next assault charge came about.

My caseworker had offered to take me out to a ritzy restaurant. I of course jumped since after a while detention center food is tiresome and albeit disgusting. While there, as I was eating my favorite meal (consisting of cheese stuffed ravioli with alfredo sauce and parmesan cheese with a side of salad), my caseworker decided to flirt with me. I asked him to stop as he kept on trying to play footsies and grab my hand. In an act of rage and impatience, I picked up a fork and dug it right into his right forearm causing him to scream. A witness saw this and called the police. I sometimes think that if he had saw what was _actually_ going on, he would have stood by my defense.

As a result, my stay at the detention center was raised up to a whole year until I was put into a brand new couple. They were a couple who had no children of their own and were desperate to have a new addition. The wife's name was Kaori who worked as cleaning lady. She was a nice young lady with flaxen hair and worked as cleaning lady. Her husband, Roku worked as a security guard for a small law firm. I liked living with Kaori. Her husband…not so much. The guy Roku had a whole list of mental health issues and would often take his anger out on his wife. It made little sense as to why such a nice woman like Kaori would be married to such a guy like him. Well, at least it was better than living in that foster system. All would soon change one night. Kaori and I were helping to prepare dinner for when that guy came home. Roku burst in through the door, especially drunk and began shouting and banging a tirade. He then began hitting on her. I attempted to fight the man off but I was only shoved off to the side. I was scared thinking Kaori was about to die since she was looking pretty worse for wears. Without much hesitation, I grabbed the pan that was full of hot oil and threw it on him making him stop. Originally, the police wanted to have me tried for attempted murder as an adult but since I was a minor, my sentence was reduced to assault. So yet again, I was placed back into the detention center until three months later, I was released. Kaori was made my official guardian after having recovered from her coma and divorcing Roku.

Kaori had hired a lawyer to get me out of the detention center and having explained the situation. The courts agreed on the condition that I stay out of trouble and all that bull. I had lived with her since. Most people when they see me, think me to be a delinquent, a whore, a weirdo, or even a dreg of polite society. They could never guess that despite my continuous legal offenses that I am an A student scoring top of my class, even having made access to honor classes meant for upper classmen, a virgin, and a hard worker trying to earn a decent wage so I can make a better life for myself and graduate from a top university. Others would perceive me as a weirdo or exotic for my looks. I could care less. Yet that does not begin to tip the iceberg for having been judged and such.

I am the illegitimate eldest daughter of the head of the Truesdale Family and heiress. The family itself believes me to be a stain on their pristine lineage and such. Since, I am the child of the other woman and a result of my father's affair on his wife that makes me all the more loathsome. To hell with all of them. I would rather be back in that blasted neighborhood working two jobs and fighting off thugs in my neighborhood. I refuse to idly stand by while those pretentious jerks badmouth my mother. It was like my mother was a whore and forced herself upon my father. A load of bull if you ask me. Now many of you are asking what any of this has to do with the story. This story takes a rather sordid turn on a warm day in March when I was just 15 and a half.

()

Tell me what you think. Read and Review please.


	2. You Gotta Be Kidding Me!

**I have come with another chapter for this fic. Sorry it took so long. It was pretty hard trying to think of ways to go about this next chapter. Also stuff like job searching, life, and apparent summer time laziness takes effect. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh!GX do not belong to me. The characters on which I take liberties on do however as well as their OC's. **

**Warning: swearing, confrontation, angst, upper class bashing, violence, O.C. characters, and geographical inaccuracies.**

**Set Fire To The Rain: A Yu-gi-Oh!GX fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: You Gotta Be Kidding Me!**

* * *

Syrus P.O.V.

I am lying on my back upon the most beautiful queen sized bed inside a damn luxurious bedroom big enough to fit inside my old apartment. The only thing missing was the ambient car noises and Kaori whistling to herself as she cleans the house before bedtime. It is somewhere around 2 a.m.; just a few hours before I have to go to my new school. But wait a minute…I am here supposed to be telling you more of my story. Last I left off; I told you that my life began to take a peculiar turn on March 15.

A week earlier…

I was working my afternoon shift at _Al Caponie's_; a ritzy 20's style diner where we wear weird costumes from that time and era. Well, in my opinion they are. The waitress's uniforms consist of a short-sleeved white button up shirt, a grey pencil skirt that hugs our waist and ends at our knees, and a pair of black high hell shoes. The men's uniform is the same except for the pants and shoes. To top it off, we have to wear some pork-pie hat. Well, at least the uniforms are decent enough and the pay is nice. And since it was a Saturday I was able to get out of school early and get to work. It went on like usual until my supervisor, West asked me to tend to a customer sitting near the entrance windows. I gladly obliged with a small smile hoping he wasn't like one of the many perverts who usually tried to hit me up for a date. I walk over to the table where a man who was in his early 30's or so with black wavy hair that goes down to his mid back-section, fair skin, blue eyes covered by round glasses and was dressed in a tweed suit. I was not fazed by his state of dress, it was the way he stared at me that got me.

It was like a speculator gaze, like one would see when being interrogated by a cop. With a feigned smile, I addressed him?

"Welcome to Al Caponie's. I am your waitress for this evening. Would you be interested in having our special this evening? It will be a real zinger on your tastebuds" I exclaimed happily. The man just continued to stare at me before he spoke.

"Are you by any chance, Seri Tanaka?" he inquired of me. I blinked a couple of times before responding. "That would be my name? Why do you ask" I replied.

"Do forgive me for being so blunt. **(1)** I am Detective Koji Stein and I am here to reunite you with your family" he stated. I furrowed my brows at the man's reply. This man was mistaken. My only living relative is now dead and I now live perfectly happy with Kaoru.

"Sir, are you going to order anything because I do have other customers that want to be served" I reply curtly. The man holds up a hand. "I don't think you understand, I am trying to…" he doesn't get the chance to finish before West comes by. "Seri why don't you go and help out Nora with the back room? I graciously give a smile to West. _Thank you best boss in the world who happens to also be very cute. _Long story short, my shift at work ends and I go home to meet with Kaoru for lunch. I begin to tell her about my workday.

Kaoru's face takes on a sad look. "Oh Seri, I hope he wasn't serious. You have become such a big part of my life that I hate to see you leave. I know I am being selfish but I would be devastated if you left" she says. I smile at her sympathetically. I felt the same way but always found myself being too awkward to reply. She is after all like my own mother save for she is actually always around and not too busy with work. Kaoru looks at her watch and frowns. "Oh Seri it is almost time for you shift at _that _place" she sneers disapprovingly.

I giggle at her reaction. "Kaoru, you never need to worry about my leaving you on your own. **(2)** And as for working at _The Lovely Geisha_, it's not a strip house. It's just a restaurant where we happen to have to wear Chinese style clothing and such". Kaoru shakes her head in disagreement before returning to a concerned expression. "Seri, don't you think you are stretching yourself too thin? I mean between school, sports, and two jobs, I don't want you to feel as if you are missing out in life". I smile.

"Kaoru, I only play baseball and it's out of season right now and as for jobs, they keep me busy and they have helped to pay the bills and keep us from the slums. And once I graduate hopefully with a full scholarship in hand, I will have gotten into university and I can get us a much better home and future" I tell her with a smile. Kaoru smiles lovingly at me. She then gets up and hugs me tightly. "Surely you are the best thing to have ever happened to me…I mean before marrying Roku of course" she added. I laughed alongside her before Kaoru gasped. "Oh good gracious, you gotta to get going or you'll be late!" she informed me. With that, I wave her goodbye before hopping onto my silver motorbike. I had gotten it as a favor from West who offered to me in lieu of having a car since I was not yet of driving age and that I was also short (something I chased him around the store for hours for).

* * *

I am adorning myself in my work outfit; an ornamented silk lavender off shoulder cheongsam with a golden chrysanthemum flower near the left slit along with other design patterns. I wear white mid high heeled stilettos. My hair is tied up in a half bun with the rest of my hair going down in elegant waves. My make-up is rather light as according to my boss Michiko I "don't need it since I have such natural beauty that other women would go for". I am wearing shimmering pink eye-shadow, eye-liner, pink gloss. My jewelry consists of my mother's golden heart pendant, silver wrist cuffs and anklets. My position is a part-time waitress at _The Lovely Geisha. _Truthfully, I hate is as much Kaoru but it pays good and the uniforms are not so slutty as most.

Anyways, I am doing my usual shift when my coworker Nari addresses me. She has dark hair and is wearing a similar outfit to mine except hers is a shimmering green; which fits her.

"Hey Nari, what's up?" I ask balancing a tray. "Your fellow neighborhood a**holes are calling you again" she says gesturing her thumb behind her. I groan and shudder. "Honestly, why do these guys bother? I'm not even nice to them". Nari giggles. "It's cause you got a body that just won't quit even though you are still a virgin. You know like Jessica Rabbit. She's not bad, she is just drawn that way but in your case you are just made that way" she replies. We both laugh at that response. I wave her bye and go to fetch their orders. And lo and hehold, a couple of boys probably in their juniors are sitting in a circle like they own the place.

"Hello, welcome to _The Lovely Geisha_ and how may I service you boys?" I ask in a faux polite voice. The leader of the gain with mid length brunette hair grins lecherously at me leans forward. "Well take the house special and since you are not on the menu" he says in a poor excuse of a sexy voice he grasp my hand. I withdraw in disgust and sneer in his face.

"Has that line ever worked on me, you dumb shit. You and your friends come in here every other day I am working and have used those same damn pick up lines every time. Now I have tolerated it up to a point but now it stops. And if you ever touch me again, I will have you eating out a tube for a year". I saunter away with my nose in the air all the while muttering about chauvinist pigs and jerks. I swore to myself long ago never to get caught up with the opposite sex until after college. However tonight, would prove to be different.

I am out taking out the garbage because one of my other co-workers was bitching about how 'gross' and 'disgusting' it was and such. What a pansy. So I throw the muck into the dumpster and head back to the building. Before I know it, I am face to chest with a person. I stumble back and start uttering apologies.

"Hey watch where you're going" a masculine voice barks at me. I recover to glare at the obviously rude assailant. He is roughly over 6" with mid length spiky midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes, and had an angular chin. He was handsome by man standards but was an all around jerk.

"Hey buddy why don't you watch where you are going? You bumped into me!" I yelped giving him a glare of my own. The guy raises and eyebrow and looks me up and down (A/N: Not that way perverts). "You wouldn't happen to work in _that_ place do you?" he ask with disdain. I put my hand on my hips. "And that matters to you, why?" I retort. "You look a tad young to be working in a place like this. In fact, you look old enough to be what? 13?" he says smugly. I glare at him. "For your information buddy, it is none of your business where I work or what I do. Oh for your information, I happen to be 15 ½ years old. Also, not all of us have rich fathers to hand us tons of cash when we ask. Some of us polite people have to work for a living. So sorry if that is so hard for you to understand".

The guy glances at me with an emotionless gaze. He closes his eyes and exhales.

"Well obviously, I have stepped on an invisible line that would be unwise for me to cross at the moment. Still, in my humble opinion this is not the place for decent young women to be especially for one so young. I will not keep you any longer from your profession. Farewell then" he waves as he walks away. He turns around just to say this "Oh by the way the name is Zane and I am 17 years of age". I watch him walk away. I go back inside to carry out the rest of my shift.

* * *

It is half-way to closing time when my Michiko calls me up again.

"Oi, Seri there are two gentlemen who wish to speak with you. I have already given them full permission to do so" she states. I raise an eyebrow as I go to said table. I glower as I recognize the detective who hassled me earlier along with an unknown older man. Strangely enough, he looked to be the older version of Zane. Not wanting to piss off Michiko and lose my job in the process, I reluctantly head to the gentlemen.

"What can I do for you, Detective Stein?" I say with strained anger. "If this is your idea of grabbing a cheap lay then you better go to some other place cause we just ain't interested!" I shout almost practically spitting in the man's face. The other man sitting next to him takes the time to speak.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding young lady but your boss has given us permission to discuss with you properly of our visit". I look to Michiko who nods sternly at me. I sit down. Now I see him, the man has hair that goes down his lower back, he is dressed in a business suit, and his eyes are a deeper midnight shade. "Was your mother any chance Reina Tanaka by any chance?" he ask. I furrow my eyes at him. Why is this man asking about my late mother?" He speaks again. "According to your file, you are not Seri Tanaka but rather Syrus Nadia Truesdale and your mother was indeed Reina Tanaka". At this point, I get rather angry and to emphasize this point I slam my palms on the table. "Why in the world are you looking into my private history and why is my name so important?!

The man smirks before replying. "It matters because I am Kento Truesdale and you my dear, are my daughter". I back peddle from the table in shock as the words register in my mind. Those feelings are soon replaced by anger. I quickly grab the man's tweed suit and clock him hard across the face knocking him to the floor.

"You stay the hell away from me, you bastard. You are not my father! You are nothing to me!" I do not pay attention to Michiko but just grab my regular clothes from my locker, stuff them into my backpack and run home. I come home to find a rather nasty surprise. Kaoru has her face in her hands sobbing hysterically. I rush over to comfort her. She looks at me with a tear-stained face. "Oh Seri" she cries. It was then I noticed the paper on the table. Before I could ask what is going on, two officers came through the door and addressed me. "Syrus Truesdale, you're coming with us". They grab me but I knock them out with some training moves. I grab Kaoru's hand and head through the back. We didn't get far as the two officers from before grabbed both of us. I attempted to fight them off but then one of those bastards pulled a fast one and all I saw was darkness. When I came to, I found myself in a white room, my hands were tied behind my back to a chair and the only plausible escape route was a blue door. The blue door opens and I glare as a new officer come in. He is rather bulky with a shark fin haircut and jutting muscles through his uniform. He looks at me with a stern look on his face.

"Well Seri, you certainly have gotten yourself in yet another pickle. And you were doing so well" he say with a condescending voice. "First you assault an officer, threaten a detective with bodily harm, and all the while violating your probation". I glower but do not answer.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue? I wonder what your cute little guardian has to say on this matter. I am sure that a sweet young thing wouldn't last but a minute being someone's little bitch. Hell, even I'd take her". That made me see red and I spit in his face. He growls before grabbing hold of my hair. "You little bitch!" I grin smugly in spite of the pain from my hair being pulled. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Thelonius, quit manhandling the girl and go outside for a while" a man of the same build with darker skin. He was standing next to my father. "Well, Ms. Truesdale I am going to get to the point. I am Odion Ishtar and you are in a lot of trouble along with your guardian".

"But Kaoru didn't do anything. I acted of my own free will" I protested loudly. The man named Odion nods. "Fleeing from the police is also a crime. That is legible for you to serve some time unless you are willing to compromise" he states.

"I care not for the charges against me. More so with that piece of garbage standing next to you" I sneer glaring at Kento. Kento all of a sudden gets on one knee and grasp his hand together on my lap and gives me a desperate pleading look. "Odion, if you would I would prefer to explain the situation to my daughter; without having her tied to a chair". Odion seems hesitant but nods. He unlocks my cuffs finally freeing my hands.

"Please Syrus, I am sorry for the circumstances of which you have been brought to this place. I just want to get to know you so desperately and bring you home to your family". I scoff at him.

"And whose fault is it exactly that I am in this mess? I was doing fine on my own before you decided to show back up? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when my mother was sick and dying? I have gone fifteen long years without a father figure in my life and now you say you want to get to know me? Screw you, sperm donor! I know the real truth of why you are here and it is not to get to know me!", I scream with a pained saddened look. Kento stands up with a shocked look.

"What do you mean? Of course, I want to get to know you. Why do you think I spent all those years looking for you and your mother? I am sorry I couldn't be there to help your mother when she needed it the most but I can make it up by knowing you". I jump from my chair and glare at him with clenched fist. I remember the story as if it were yesterday.

Reina Truesdale was barely out of high school when she met my father who was three years her senior. He had promised that he would divorce his current wife and marry her in spite of his family's wishes. The two began a secret love affair which resulted in her pregnancy with me. Once my mother's parents found out, they threw her out saying to never bother coming home. Circumstances of which she refused to say prevented her from telling my father of the news and that he was unable to continue with the divorce thus forcing her to flee her hometown.

"Then how about that TV segment you did years ago? The one where you proclaimed your official family? I was ten years old when I watched my mother break down as you stare point blank at the cameras. One of the reporters asked if you had any illegitimate children the world doesn't know about? And what do you say? Point blank do you glance into the TV with a glare on your face saying: _I only have two children. And they are more than enough for me. _It was there that for the first time, my own mother breaks down into devastated sobs. I went to bed not wanting to see her all sad. It was three days afterward that I asked her who the man in the TV was and why she was crying over him. Only then did she tell me that the man on the TV was my father, Kento Truesdale! The fact you didn't even try to fight for my mother makes it all the more despicable!"

I continue glaring at him with angry tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Kento looked equally sad. "You screwed over my mom and broke her heart, you bastard!" Kento hangs his head and shakes. I am taken back as he engulfs me in a tight hug. I struggle out of his grasp. It was then I noticed that Odion was not in the room. Finally, my father lets me go and looks at me with a tear-filled gaze.

"Syrus try to understand. I did not know of your mother being pregnant otherwise I would have taken care of her and given you a good and loving home. However, my wife's side of the family had complicated things and thus prevented me from following through with the divorce and being unable to carry out my search. I loved your mother. She was the love of my life more so than my own wife. I searched for her as hard as I could. I believe the extent of her heartbreak caused her to create a fake alias for you and her. It wasn't until you were 12 years old did I find your birth certificate. I tracked your first residency to a woman named Niko" I wince at the name "she told us to look in the police records because you were a delinquent and a trouble maker. It was by luck that my personal detective which you know by Detective Stein found you. I only ask that you forgive me and are willing to give me a chance". He stares at me with a pleading gaze. I struggle to resist but alas I give in.

"I do not know how much of it is true or if you are sincere. However, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But first, I request a paternity test". Before more could be said, Kaoru rushes through the door and hugs me tightly. I swear I could feel a hint of jealousy coming from my father. After some time, Kaoru looks at me with a saddened gaze.

"Seri, the judge has decided to appoint you with two choices. One you can go to live with your father or live in a juvenile detention center until your twentieth year. Your choice". I look into Kaoru's amber eyes. She gives me a stern look and answers for me. "She will go with her father" she answers. I look into her eyes to see a pained look. Before all is dispensed, I ask with desperation "Fine but can I stay with Kaoru for just one more night?"

The guards look at one another before nodding.

* * *

The morning after, Kaoru and I shared a tearful farewell. It was by far the saddest day of my life since my mother died. Kaoru's beautiful hair blows in the wind as I driven away in my father's limousine. I sit apart from him all the while staring out the window. Before I know it, it is goodbye Kyoto and into my new life in Tokyo. I am soon driven to my new house. Well, I couldn't exactly call it a house. More like a mega fricken mansion. It has all the works; perfectly manicured lawn, fountain, gardens, etc. I walk by my father with hesitant steps a little intimidated by the stares from the staff. As I walked inside the place, I was met with quite a shocking surprise.

My eyes widen in shock as I spot the familiar face of Zane. Both of us look at eachother. My father explains the situation to him. Zane looks back from dad to me and then his face morphs into one of slight anger.

"Is the daughter of that woman you betrayed mother for?" he inquires my dad. I step back a little scared of the apparent killing vibe. My father takes the time to try to placate the scenario. Apparently, he is still a tad miffed for the way I blew him off.

"This young girl happens to be your sister and my daughter. And you will show her the proper respect or else" Kento replies with a tone that leaves no room for argument. Zane shakes as if trying to retort but finds none. He takes on an indifferent face and looks at me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Syrus". He walks away. The next person my father takes me to is my sister. Yes, I have a sister. **(3)** Her names is Blair. She is this adorable little girl with midnight blue hair and brown eyes. She is at 13 years of age and due to be in junior high this year. Her reaction to my presence is far different and much more pleasant than Zane's.

"I have a sister" she yells while embracing me tightly around the waist. I later learned from my father that his previous wife had died birthing her due to complications. I was a tad saddened to learn that while I had a mother, Blair had to go without. I later go on to meet the rest of my relatives who don't give the warm reception. In the beginning I did my best to try to be polite and such thinking it would lessen their contempt for me to no avail. From that moment on, I gave them all sorts of reasons not to like me.

()

This all but happened four days ago. I have since adjusted to the idea that I was now the wealthy daughter of the Truesdale family and that was how it was going to stay until something came up. Anyways, my father tells me that I am to attend my new school at Tokyo Gakuen High School. I never did get on with Zane although he stopped being hostile towards me. I do however get along with the maids and servants that I will tell you more on later. I look to the side and see my pressed and neat uniform hung up on the wall for me. It would be a lie to say I wasn't all super nervous because I was. I rub a hand over my face. I knew not what tomorrow brought. Hopefully, the school won't be filled with the stereotypical rich snobs. I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep. That night my thoughts go out to Kaoru.

* * *

**I am done. Tell me what you think. Read and review.**

**Chapter footnotes**

**(1) He is the slightly unbalanced teacher who resents Jaden for ruining his lectures and Alexis for ditching him. I can sort of picture him in that position.**

**(2) I know the Lovely Geisha isn't a real place like Al Caponies but its my fanfiction and I will do what I like with it. Besides don't both sound classy, if they existed?**

**(3) I thought it would be a little more interesting if Blair was Syrus's little sister. She might go by a different surname; I am not sure. Wait and see.**


	3. Into Heller highschool

**Hi readers, I am sorry for having taken so long to update and such. I was delayed by a plethora of things; job search, volunteer, family life, etc. I hope this makes up for it all. I also hope the characters don't come off as too cliché because I hate that in a story. Especially if it's about high school stuff. Well here you go. I decided to refurbish this chapter because I realized that it was lacking some proper dialogue and that some of the characters behaved like middle schoolers going into high school. Also, I realized that the time tables for Syrus's classes were unrealistic and I did not add the teachers names.  
**

**Warnings: rich people bashing, language, some violence, bullying, character bashing (in later chapters) and short summaries. That is all.**

**Set Fire To The Rain: A Yu-gi-Oh!GX fanfic**

**Chapter 3: Into Hell…er High School**

* * *

Syrus's P.O.V.

I am awoken from quite possibly the most beautiful sleep in well forever. I sit up and open my ears blearily trying to assign my bearings. Hold on a minute since when am I…then it hits me. This is not my apartment and my old room is not _this_ luxurious. Not saying that the apartment I shared with Kaoru was a dump but still. I tap the alarm clock to end its most infuriating buzz sound. I groan as the clock reads '6:30". I sigh. Today I officially start my first day in my new high school. I rush into the bathroom attached to my bedroom to get ready. Once finished, I stroll to my dressing beau. First I put on my uniform especially accommodated; courtesy of my father. My uniform consist of black over-jacket that contains the Tokyo Gakuen emblem on its right breast, a white long-sleeved button up shirt, black checkered skirt ending at mid-thigh, black knee-high socks and black loafers (yuck). I make special changes so I am not cramped under so much fabric. Under the over-jacket, I leave the top three buttons undone so to reveal my black camisole, the socks are replaced with lace thigh high pantyhose, so I keep the flats I am not allowed to wear boots or heels. I brush my long blue hair into a single braid going over my left shoulder and put my bangs into a nice side fringe. I put on little make-up; some eye-liner, lavender eye shadow that make my eyes glimmer and pink lip-gloss. My half-moon glasses sit upon my nose nicely. I give myself a once over in the mirror and grab my messenger bag and head for breakfast.

Just as I reach the door, I am met by one of the maids. Akina raises her hand as if she was about to knock and greets me formally. I like Akina as she and the rest of the household staff have actually treated me with an ounce of decency and didn't put on airs just to get on my good side.

"Miss Truesdale, pardon my intrusion. I was summoned to come get you but I see you already have that taken care of" she says. I shake my head and smile. "Akina, how many times do I need to tell you? Just call me Syrus" I reply back to her. Akina raises her head and nods. "I know that but I do not believe your family shares that same sentiment" she retorts giving me sad look. She also knows of my family's displeasure but can do nothing about it. I nod. "Well whatever, I wish I could talk more but as you see I have _school"_. I say the last part disdainfully. If I am right, which I usually am this place will be full of nothing more than rich snobs who were only there because their parents paid for them or because they had nothing better to do. Akina laughs before she yelps.

"Ah but what are you standing around for? If you don't hurry, you will miss breakfast and will have to wait until lunch to eat". I wave her bye before rushing down to get some grub.

(I am not going to waste time, telling you what goes on during this time)

* * *

My siblings and I salute our father before heading over to the limo. I give a quick disdainful look to a _certain_ someone before returning my gaze to the car. My eyes widen as I gaze at the size of it. I had only seen limo's in movies, TV shows, and pictures from ads but to see one in real life was dream to some. I follow after my siblings and am greeted immensely by the smell of oranges and mango's. The chairs are plush leather, the windows are tinted purple so you could only see from the inside but not outside, and there is plenty of leg room. I relax into my seat and we are off to school. Zane is in a similar uniform save that he wears pants and a tie. He is staring out the window with a pensive thoughtful expression. Blair I notice is rather nervous. She is clutching the hem of her skirt and biting her lip. I know that she is in middle school and I know first hand how stressful it can be for a girl her age. I lean over to give her some comfort.

"What's the matter, Blair? Are you excited for your first day in your new school?" I ask. Blair purses her lips and nods at me. "I am but then again I am not. I mean…this is totally new and I am afraid I won't make many friends" she admits shakily. "Of course, you won't have any trouble fitting in, nii-san. You are so brave, confident, pretty and the oldest daughter of Kento Truesdale. No one would dare to mess with you". I shake my head. If only she knew. I begin to feel envious. Blair got to experience a normal childhood and was getting to experience a new school where as I was spending much of that time with that bitch Niko and in juvenile hall. I put on a saccharine smile and pat her back comfortably.

"Don't worry about it. I mean you're a sweet kid. I am sure you will fit in no time. However…' my eyes turn serious "if any of those bastards give you a hard time, I will fuck them up. No one messes with my sis and gets away with it".

"Syrus! Do not go corrupting our sister with your sailor mouth" Zane barks gruffly. I glare at him. "I am sorry if my foul behavior is stopping you from your thinking stage. I was merely comforting _our_ sister about her first day of middle school. I just merely want to assure her that if any of those hoity-toity punks give her a hard time…I would give them something to mull over. I do not condone bullying of any kind, especially if it is toward my family". Zane looks at me for some time and opens his mouth to say something. The limo stops. We all step outside in front of two large buildings. Building is the lighter term; more like two large castles surrounded by iron gates. One building is the middle school and the other is my new school. Blair starts walking to the building before greeting us formally and walking inside. I wave her bye.

"Come on. We have to get to school now. I need to take you to the principal" Zane commands. I follow after him. We come before a large iron gate and Zane runs a card through the checkpoint gage. Once we go inside the gates my eyes widen. This place was way beyond different from my old school. There was no armed to the teeth security, no guys in du-rags or leather coats, no garbage lying about and not a single weed on the perfectly manicured lawns. Also, as we approach one of the large buildings do I notice that everyone is staring at me. My sharp hearing allows me to hear what they are saying or asking.

"Who is that girl with Truesdale-sama?"

"Is that his girlfriend? She is so pretty!"

"No way! That has got to be his sister. But wait, isn't she like in middle school or something?"

"Who does she think she is? Hanging around our prince like that? Someone needs to teach her a lesson"

I pick up my foot speed. "Don't pay them any mind. They are just a couple of idiots with nothing better to do. Once they find out that you are the daughter of the Truesdales, you can definitely expect it will get worse". Zane explains to me not sparing me a glance.

"So while I am meeting with the principal, what will you be doing?" I ask him finally. Zane adjust his tie and turns to me. "I happen to be a representative for the senior class as well as student body president. Unfortunately, I cannot escort you everywhere you go as I have duties to attend to" he says with sharp confidence. We reach the office and step inside. We walk into a large room the size of a small shop and near the 4-ply window is a burgundy mahogany desk with papers piled neatly on top and a large plush black leather chair behind. Zane clears his throat signaling the chair to spin around. A slightly chubby but muscular man with a balding head and grey goatee greets us. He is adorned in a grey tweed suit with the school emblem on his right breast. On the desk reads '**Hiroshi Samejima'**.

"Ahh, Zane it is so good to see you again and how are you?" the man says in a jovial, friendly voice. Zane greets him customally. "I am quite well, Chancellor-sama. I am rather sorry I couldn't contact you over the break; I do have duties you know" he replies back. The said Chancellor nods. "I know how you mean". He notices me suddenly and turns to Zane. "And who is this lovely young girl with you? A girlfriend perhaps" he replies smugly. Zane shakes his head then chuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint you and everyone else but this would happen to be my long lost younger sister, Syrus" he explained to the portly man. The Chancellor stumbled back in shock. "Your sister?! You made no mention of a sister other than the time I met Blair…" he was cut off by Zane's hand.

"I am well aware of the _technicality_. If you wish to know more, you will have to discuss such with my father. For now, I am simply here to help Syrus get her schedule and well acquainted with the place". I frowned when he said technicality but ignored it. After exchanging a few more words with the Chancellor, Zane left and I was left alone to discuss things with the principal. He explained to me about the wonderful things that came with the school and it including; a pristine academic record, sports and club activities for which to get socialized, and field trips. After that was said he printed out a schedule and gave me a guidebook containing regulations for the school. Since I was a sophomore I was not required to go to the introduction assembly required of freshmen students. I was asked if I would like an escort but declined. The last thing I need is some rich snob sniffing his or her nose down on me. I can find my own way. I have pretty much since I was ten.

I follow the map leading me to my first class. It is located on the second third floor. There were no lockers to crowd the hallways as they were located in the outer locker bays near the courtyards. I then look at my schedule.

10th grade weekday schedule:

**1****st**** period: **_**A.P. Literature**_** (8:00-9:10) Vellian Crowler  
**

**2nd period: **_**Calculus I**_** (9:25-10:05) Ami Mizuno (1)  
**

**3****rd**** period: **_**Physical Ed**_** (10:15-11:15) Fonda Fontaine  
**

**4****th**** period: **_**Art History**_** (11:30-12:30) Prof. Kabayama Satyr  
**

_**Lunch**_** (12:40-1:10)  
**

**Advanced Japanese (1:15-2:15) Lyman Banner**

**Study Hall (only on Wednesdays and Weekends) (1:15-2:15)**

I sigh, this was going to be a long day but it was nothing to complain about. At least with Saturday's schedule you could get out early and not have so many classes. I did not see where I was going because I bumped into a hard object. The hard object glared at me with the meanest look he could muster. He had black spiky hair that went over one of his eyes and tan skin and seething dark eyes.

* * *

"Watch where you're going bitch!" he snarled. He is tough but I am tougher.

"Excuse me buddy but maybe you should watch where you are going. Perhaps if you got your head of your pampered ass now and then, you could avoid something like this" I snarled (A/N: oooh burn). The guy become angry. "Better watch it. In fact stop acting like your something because you're a nobody. In fact, I am willing to bet my Lamborghini that you slept your way into the school. And to think that such a prestigious academy is giving scholarships to all of the commoner filth out there" he states with a condescending tone and expression. I scoff.

"Like I care who you are. I am sorry that some of us _commoner filth_ have to work for a living and don't all have rich father's to spill out money from their ass anytime they wish. I am surprised half you spoiled assholes even know how to wipe without the help being there to assist you. If I were you, I'd practice better caution and keep my mouth shut lest some teeth fall from that mouth of yours" I threated angrily.

"Why you.." he raises his fist to hit me but stops when a familiar voice calls out from the crowd. My brother pushes through the crowd with a less than pleased expression.

"Stay out of this Truesdale, this is between this bitch and I. So mind your own damn business" he snarls. Zane dons a displeased glare.

"It is my business if it regards my younger sister. And I suggest that you back off, Makoto Inotsume before I give you another repeat of our last encounter when you decided to mess with me or my family and friends" he said softly with a harsh edge. Makoto backs up a little before stuffing his hands into his pocket and walks away.

"Whatever, she is just another low-class bitch anyway". I flip him the middle finger. _Jackass. _

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything did he?" I didn't need to face him to know who was talking. I shake my head. "Nah. Besides, he is just like the other punks I faced in the past. All bark and no bite. Aside from that, what is the history between you and this guy?" I ask him. Zane shrugs. "Nothing serious just this pointless rivalry he and I developed some years ago".

"But aside from that, shouldn't you be getting to class or do you need me to escort you?" he offeres. I decline it politely. "I am pretty sure I can find it myself. And as for your concerns of encountering any more dangerous people, I am sure I can handle myself" I assure him. We say no more as we part ways.

()

I enter a medium sized classroom. There are some people who are socializing with their friends, some in their desk reading, and some who are just lazily standing against the wall looking completely bored. I go to the closest seat by the window. I can't recall the last time I was in such a large room with so many people before. I remember being surrounded by people yes, but none I could truly call friends. My mother was there but she was usually so busy working. School would later serve to be more of a sanctuary for me. My thoughts are interrupted. I turn to see this guy with dark wild blue hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Hello there. I would like to introduce myself, I am Jesse Anderson. You looked a little shy from where I was standing so I thought I would help you get more comfortable" he stated. I smiled at him. "Thank you by the way, I am Syrus. Syrus Truesdale" I reply back. His eyes grow big. "You mean as in the sister of Zane Truesdale and daughter of Kento Truesdale?" he ask. I nod and grimace expecting him to act all formal and all that fake shit. Jesse seems to notice my distress. "Don't get me wrong. I was just amazed I finally got to meet the supposed younger sister. I imagined she be in like middle school or something". I giggle which is totally uncharacteristic of me. "Technically, I am the younger sister of Zane Truesdale and as for my other sister, she is in middle school". Jesse smiles at me.

"Don't get me wrong, I was just curious as I have not seen you around before. I didn't catch you around the middle school" he inquired.

"It's kinda complicated for me as I was sort of around the last couple of years. I just recently began getting acquainted with my family". Jesse doesn't push the issue which is good for me. I learn from Jess that his family owns a large company dealing in electronics and architecture.

"Well later on I can introduce you to my other friends, if you like. They are in the other classes". I open my mouth to say something just as the teacher walks in. I nearly gawk at the appearance. Is that a man or did he undergo a bad sex-change? I did not voice out this opinion because I do have standards. I scrunch my nose as he drags on with his rather nasally pompous voice. He appears to be one of those elitist snobs out to snuff out "inferior" students and try to bully them out. He better not try that with me. I just sit there and wait for him to finish.

* * *

The rest of the period goes by smoothly. I did not appreciate so much when the teacher asked me to present myself to the front of the class and drag on about what an honor it was that the daughter of the great Truesdale was in this class. It was awkward to say the last. Long story short, I gave quite a short intro about myself much to the relief of the students and the disdain of Crowler. I shake my head and go right to my seat. I can already tell this teach is going to get on my nerves. I meet some of Jess's other friends. There is Jaden Yuki, a boy with two-toned hair, warm brown eyes, and a goofy smile that kinda makes me laugh. His family was part of a secretarial firm that dealt out a thousand cases which 90% of the time won out. His family is even said to be part of a reign of shoguns. He and Crowler apparently have this sort of love-hate relationship. Crowler, because Jaden constantly sleeps in his class and Jaden for the fact that Crowler like to demean and bully some of the "less" fortunate students or that he makes it a habit of making Jaden do extra homework. The next is Tyranno Hassleberry. I learn that he is in the school on full scholarship because his parents are famous archaeologist/excavators and is one of the handful of kids that are not from predominantly wealthy families. I don't think he seems to like me all that much. Namely I guess because he considers me a threat with his relationship with Jaden. After a while, I establish I have no intention of swiping his best friend from underneath him just to rub it in his face. That would be a pretty dick move on my part. I care not but am glad to have met some true friends and not acquaintances. We are on our way to our next class when I am instantly met with whispers and stares.

"Woah, who is that girl with Jesse and Jaden?" one guy whispers.

"Don't know man but she looks pretty cute. If it weren't for the glasses I'd totally go for her". I roll my eyes at that one. Typical shallow male chauvanism.

"Hey, wasn't that the girl who was seen walking along side Zane Truesdale earlier?" another person ask. The guy next to him elbows his side. "You idiot! That is his sister. If you value your life or your limbs, you better watch out" he replied almost fearfully.

I tune out the useless chatter and go on to my next class; Calculus. I meet a rather portly fellow named Chumley Huffington. He has a large button nose and dark hair that makes him look like a koala bear and black beady eyes. He has a rather gruff voice but is actually quite friendly. Much like how my ex-bestfriend used to be. I shake it off and just focus on the lesson. Luckily I am not called to the front to introduce myself. I think I might very well like this teacher.

I am on my way to my next class when I hear a scream. I go to check it out and I instantly see red. There are a group of four girls in possibly the most scantily clad outfits are pushing around a girl who is obviously failing to fend them off. I rush over ignoring my friends push one of them off.

"Hey bitch just who do you think you are?" one of them screams at me. Her uniform is unbuttoned showing off an unreasonable amount of cleavage. Her skirt is way too short and shows off her crack if bent over and instead of wearing socks she is in tubers and high heels. Her hair is wavy red. "I am someone who is obviously not so bored with herself that she has to pick on someone weaker and smaller than herself just to bring up her own self worth".

"Excuse me" another one says. She has light lavender hair tied up in a yellow ribbon and ungodly amount of make-up on. The other has medium short brown hair and blue eyes is dressed up the same as others. "Do you know who I am? Miho Nosaka, most popular girl in school and your worst nightmare if you don't back off!

"Yeah know your place commoner" the brown haired one screeches. I scoff and give a slight smirk. "Or you'll do what, princess? You gonna beat me up with your fake nails or your obviously faux Gucci bags" I taunt making them all turn beat red and hiding their said items behind them. I look down at the girl who had long green hair and golden eyes. No wonder they pick on her, since she is obviously much prettier than her. I help her up and she abruptly hides behind me with a fearful look. I glare at the four bitches. "Better not catch you guys picking on her again or else you will have the fear of god put into you" I snarl. I do not notice my new friends stand behind me. Along with the other students.

"That goes double for you Miho Nosaka, Kaoruko Himekoji, Anzu Mazakiakuro". All the students turn to their attention to a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes. She is standing next to two girls who are obviously her friends. They all glare at Miho's group with intensity so severe it could melt concrete.

Miho stands up to tell her off. "Alexis that commoner came out and attacked us and then used that poor girl as a shield" she wails summoning up fake tears. The crowd behinds me rolls their eyes knowing she is full of shit. Alexis doesn't buy it and put her hand on her hip. "Really, so tell me then. Why would someone who was so brutally attacked hide behind her attacker when it would make so much sense to hide behind their savior?"

Miho looks to her group for backup but none come. Alexis giggles. "As for that so called commoner, she happens to be the sister of Zane Truesdale. If anything you are nothing more than sick cowards who pick on people just because you know she won't fight back. Now get out of my sight before I report you to the principal. It's my word against yours. Also, I don't think the Truesdales will suffer an attack on one of their own" she states. Miho and her friends are miffed and get up. One of the girls turns to me. "Watch your back because next time you won't be so lucky".

"I'll believe that when I stuff those tubers down your throat" I laugh. The girl bristles before sauntering off. The girl holding my back lets up on me and bows gracefully before me. "Th-thank you for saving me. Those girls are vicious and n-not many would stand up to them. By the way, I am Mayumi Nosette" she stutters. I smile at her and pat her back. "If any of those girls give you a hard time ever again, I'll give them a reason to fear me". I reply. She bows and runs in the opposite direction.

Alexis walks up to me. She offers her hand. "Thanks for standing up to Miho and her girls. They drive me crazy. By the way, I am Alexis Rhodes. I know your brother because your family and my family are friends. Oh and these are my friends; Mindy Mistfire and Jasmine Tovenser. She points to two girls who have light brown hair and dark hair respectively. They wave at me shyly. I guess I give off that whole intimidating demeanor. "No problem. And don't worry about me, I've been beating up bullies and thugs since I was in elementary school. They are no big deal for me" I state. Alexis smiles at me. It is quite relieving that the first female friend since forever is not some stuck-up rich bitch who thinks the whole worlds should bow at her feet.

"I am certainly glad you made a few friends of your own" she replies pointing behind me. I open my mouth to retort when Jesse pokes me from behind. "Uh Syrus, not to be rude but we have to get to class. The teacher there is quite tough and does not tolerate lateness in anybody. Not even you are the exception" he states. I wave Alexis a quick goodbye and rush off with Jesse and the others running in front of me.

I lag a little behind and narrowly turn a corner and bump into somebody.

"Watch where you're going, wench?" the voice snarls. I glare up at said person. "Hey jerk, you bumped into me" I retorted as I glare at him.

"What did you say, commoner?" the guy sneers. "I don't know who you calling commoner but…" my train of thought is interrupted as we look at eachother wide eyed. I look into the familiar indistinguishable black orbs of my former best friends who I though I would never see again. Those eyes which have haunted me for my many days are looking right at me. The boy seems to put two and two together and chokes out a reply.

"Seri?"

()

Well here you have the new version of chapter two. I hope this is a lot better and in better detail. Oh by the way, the green haired girl from Season 0 of the Yu-gi-Oh! series. She is the one who gives Joey the puzzle box as part of a love note. It is based off the manga chapter where a mean spirited teacher named Chono-sensei tries to expel students for miniscule offenses and is later punished by Yami Yugi showing her true ugly side within.

Chapter Footnotes:

(1) Ami Mizuno is a character from the 90's anime class; Sailor Moon. She becomes Sailor Mercury. I thought she would make a perfect Math teacher because her mortal counterpart is studious.


	4. Opposing Fates

**Hello, another chapter awaits you. I have some things I want to clear up before you begin to read. I was reading some of your reviews. One person made a comment saying that Zane was starting to come around in his relationship with Syrus. Let us just say Zane is improving. There will be many more bumps in the road before the two siblings can fully get along well. Also, I made a mistake when I named the last girl bully's name; Anzu Mazaki but accidentally added a little extra without meaning to. The rest of the Truesdale's will be revealed in the next chapter. Depends on how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. Only the genderbent counterparts and story itself. **

**Set Fire To The Rain: A Yu-gi-Oh!GX fanfiction**

**Chapter Four: Opposing fates**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Silver eyes widened as they looked upon dark eyes. The boy in question had spiky black hair that swept over the right side of his face, pale almost alabaster skin, striking black eyes, and sharp facial features. He was garbed in the male Tokyo Gakuen uniform down to the tee. He gawked at the girl who was so obviously wearing the uniform wrong before his brain registered the person before him.

"S-Seri?" he croaked out.

He did not get a chance to interrogate the female before she dashed away from him leaving him all alone in the hallways confused and bewildered. The boy continued on to his second class trying to register exactly what was going on.

Chazz's P.O.V.

I awoke to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I pull my hand into a fist and slam down on to the confounded piece of machinery. I open my eyes and distinguish then numbers of the clock reading 7:00 a.m. I groan in annoyance. I never was much of a morning person and today was no different. I look to my Calendar that marked March 5. I grumble even louder when I realize that today was indeed time again to attend the hellhole known as Tokyo Gakuen. I push aside those thoughts for now and prepare to make ready for school. I quickly bathe and brush my spiky untamable hair (which I un-shamefully take pride in) before getting dressed in my Tokyo Gakuen uniform which consist of a black blazer with the schools emblem etched on the left breast, a white button-up shirt, a matching tie and pants, and my signature black boots since I refuse to wear those ugly ass loafers they provide us with. Once I check to see that I am presentable, I grab my black messenger bag and head out the door to the dining hall. I open the door to find no one present much to my pleasure.

My brothers are away on a business trip in Taiwan with my father. It is never all that pleasant when they are around. When they are, my days are usually marked with disapproval, scathing glares, and constant reminder of your failures, and _other _things. Ever since…I shake my head of these negative thoughts. You can't let them win! I quickly sit down for a brief breakfast meal of a cheese omelet with tomatoes on the side, two wheat toasts, a glass of orange juice, a small dinner mint to compliment the dish. My chef really outdid himself. I finish my breakfast when a loud knock drums on the door.

"Come in" I command curtly. The door opens to allow our family's personal butler, Conan. He is man of medium height with pale skin, slicked back graying hair, a butler's outfit neatly primed and press.

"Young Master Princeton, the limo is read to drive you to school" he says. I give a slight nod affirming I understood. A maid enters the room a few seconds later to retrieve the now empty dishware. I walk to the limo that will get me to school. For some school is a place of boring lectures, homework, strict authoritative teachers, and of course trying to find your place in a dignified popularity system. However, for the students of Tokyo Gakuen it is a totally different experience. It is only my second year of High School and needless to say; It Sucks! Outsiders know Tokyo Gakuen to be one of the most prestigious and elite schools in Japan that promises a diverse range of future young leaders and scholars. Ha! Yeah right, for those who have or are soon to attend they know it differently.

The student body is comprised of children from wealthy families; including myself. However, this has given some of them quite a big head and in their mind they have carte blanche to do as they please including bullying the less fortunate or those they deem unworthy of going to the school. The females are no better. Many of them go there because they have nothing better to do with themselves or their parents pay them to get in. Those who arrive there on scholarship are often the target of ire and bullying by the populace. Then there are those who don't study at all and basically have to beg and plead for a passing grade. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. The limo stops and I arrive a good half hour before first period. I open my door and sluggishly make my way into the building. For me, it was another year of fake friends, idiotic, gold-digging fan-girls, idiotic students, and stern teachers. However, I had a feeling that something about today would prove to be quite different, indeed.

Later on…

The bell ends signaling that third period was around the corner. **(1)** My first two classes were rather uneventful. I chatted up with my two "friends"; Marc and James about what I did during the summer. Math Class was boring since it was the first day and I had Dr. Crowler of all things. The man might be ugly and an insufferable kiss-up but he sure knew his math and how to put the troublemakers in their place. I sit against one of the hallway pillars and cross my arms. All though the day, I have been hearing strange rumors regarding another prominent figure in T. G.; The Truesdales. It is rumored that idol of the school and top representative for the senior class; Zane Truesdale had a sister that would be attend the school for the next few years.

"Did you hear? I heard Zane Truesdales little sister was coming here" a guy whispers making my ears perk up.

"Really, wait a minute, isn't she in like middle school or something?" a boy asks verifying my earlier thought. I know his younger sister, Blair is attending the middle school across from us. "I don't know but I saw her walking alongside Zane and she was pretty cute" a guy gushed causing me to sort of gag. Suddenly, a girl runs down the hall barely hitting me and starts talking animatedly to her friends. "Oh my gosh, did you hear? That new girl that walked into the school with Zane Truesdale just told off Miho and her group! It was so awesome. I honestly thought a fight would break out but then Alexis-sama walked in and broke it off!" My ears perk up when I heared Alexis's name.

"About time, those girls need a good ass kicking. I'm just sorry it won't be me" a girl says with disdain. I nod in agreement. I walk away excited that I would get to see my beautiful flower. Alexis Rhodes is possibly the most beautiful girl in the whole school, possibly the world, with long flowing blond hair, shimmering golden eyes, rosy skin that is soft to the touch, and a figure that would make a ballerina burn with envy. I grasp the railing of the stairs as I fantasize about her. Only to have it replaced with the visage of a young girl in a blue strapped dress, light blue hair flowing in the wind, her eyes concealed by a yellow sunhat, and a warm laugh from shapely lips.

My eyes open and I find myself just a few steps from the floor. I become somber remembering the vision. "It has been years since I last saw her. Is she doing okay? Is she happy? Guilt washes over me as I remember our last encounter. She probably still hates me after…I am interrupted when I feel someone bump into me.

"Watch where you're going wench!" I snarl angrily. The someone in fact is a girl who glares up at me. "Hey jerk, you're the one who bumped into me" she retorts angrily. My glare intensifies. If this nobody thought she was going to intimidate me, she had another thing coming. Although, I had to admit she was pretty cute even with the glasses. Not that I would let her know that.

"What did you say commoner? I sneer. I glance closely at the girl who looks oddly familiar. Then it hits me; she has the same sapphire blue hair, large silver eyes, and half-moon glasses perched atop a pert nose. "I don't know who you are calling commoner but…" she pauses and gawks wide-eyed at me. We stare at each other for who knows how long before I utter out a name I never thought I never would again.

"Seri?"

Her eyes widen and before I could say anything, she breaks out into a run toward the gym. I am left alone with a whole bunch of questions.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Syrus ran quickly exited the doors and to the gym building. She skid to a halt and leaned against the flagpole trying to catch her breath. Her breathing finally relaxed and she wiped her brow with her sleeve.

"What…in the world was that just now?" she breathed out. "Of all the people I had to bump into it had to be him. Of course, I mean why wouldn't he be here? He is like freaking rich. A fact he made doubly sure to remind me the day he…" her thoughts trailed off and her expression became somber. "Of course, he would be surprised to see _you_". Before she could think further, her name was called.

"Syrus! There you are!" Syrus turned to see Jaden rushing to her. "I was about to come look for you. What are you doing outside the gym? If you are late, the teachers won't cut you any slack even if is the first day". Syrus nodded numbly and followed the boy inside. Once inside, her eyes grew at the sight before her. The inside was very large, enough to fill with three sports fields. The floor was filled to the brim with students both male and female. They were still in their uniforms which surprised Syrus. She noticed Alexis beckon her with a frantic wave. The bluenette took that as a sign to come over. She sprinted to the blond.

"There you are Syrus. We were starting to get worried" Alexis noted. Syrus rolled her eyes. "That is what Jaden told me. Oh by the way, why are all the students still in their uniforms?" she asked. Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "That you will find out later, but first we have to keep quiet. Ms. Fontaine is in the room" she whispered. All the students immediately hushed as two people atop the bleachers. One was a slender young woman that looked to be in her early 20's. She had pale skin, her hair was a reddish-brown color that was slicked back with a slight fringe going over her large grey eyes and was adorned in a two piece blue tracksuit. The other was a man in his mid 30's. Unlike his counterpart, he was none too friendly looking. He had a darker skin complexion, his hair was dark in a low ponytail and his face meld into a permanent scowl. He wore a dark grey track suit with the school emblem. The woman known as Fontaine stepped up.

"Welcome students to another great year. I am Fonda Fontaine, physical education teacher for the female students and Ushio Trudge will act as physical education for the male students. I notice a good handful of you from the previous year. I also notice a good handful of new students as well. Now on occasion, there might be days when we may integrate the two classes, otherwise we prefer the two to be separated. Now before we issue out your uniforms, there are some ground rules that will be needed to discuss. For those who attended this class before, I think you know exactly what they are", Fonda stated with a stern yet gentle gaze. Syrus smirked to herself. Fonda was obviously someone who commanded great respect from all her students, including the male majority. This time the male beside her stepped up and stood up in a militant pose.

"Also, due to last years shenanigans, there will be some major changes. And by changes I mean to the shower rooms. In case any of you maggots get any ideas, we had the inside of the walls filled with enforced concrete. So there will be no peep shows that I hear so much about" he yelled out. Some of the boys snickered among themselves, some groaned including Ms. Fontaine who merely pinched her nose in embarrassment. The other boy sighed in disappointment. Damn perverts.

The next few minutes were of the teachers discussing things that would be happening and rules that were to be followed, no exception. Each student was given a syllabus and some groaned upon seeing the rules. No make-up or jewelry, uniforms are to be worn at all times, rough housing is forbidden, harassment and bullying will not be tolerated, lateness will not be tolerated, etc **(2)** . Some of it was complete crap. It was not until the uniforms were displayed that the real complaining began. The girl's uniform consisted of a grey short sleeved button up shirt and black shorts that ended at the knee. The boys uniform was the same save that it came with the option of pants or shorts. A hand shot up. The owner was of course Miho Nosaka and her cronies.

"Ms. Fontaine can we make a few grand exceptions to the uniform dress?" she asked in a rather whiny nasally voice. Ms. Fontaine responded with a curt glare. "Ms. Nosaka, your namby-pamby request didn't work on me then, they will not work on me now. Wear the proper uniform this time or else you can forget about graduating". That shut her up immediately. The rest of the class continued with the teachers explaining the guidelines. As Syrus watched, she failed to notice the pair of lusty glances sent her way.

()

Syrus was on her way to her next class which sadly contained none of her friends. She paid it no mind as she knew she would see them again in other classes. Her mind instead opted to earlier. Surely, she had seen Chazz in her last class staring at her. She did not get the chance to ponder any further.

"Well _hello_ hotstuff" a suave rough voice catcalled. She skidded to a halt to glare at the impertinent jerk. The said jerk was a young man with pale skin, spiky black hair held in a headband that fell loosely over his vibrant green eyes with a single dice earring. He gave what he thought was a seductive grin to her. "What is sweet young girl like you doing by yourself? If you like I can escort you" he offered gesturing his hand to touch her. She slapped it away. "To answer your questions…trying to get away from my problems, which is obviously failing, and two, I can find my own way to class" she snarled hatefully at him. The guy stepped back a little startled. He quickly recovered and winked flirtatiously at her. "Oh come one sweetie don't be that way" he stepped toward her attempting to lay a hand around her shoulder. She snatched the guy's wrist in a crushing grip causing him to wince a little.

"Touch me again, and the next thing you'll be gripping is a hospital beeper" she growled crushing his wrist to emphasize her point. The pervert winced a little. Syrus released him and continued on her way. Duke growled massaging his sure to be bruised wrist. "Damn bitch, mark my words. Next time I see you again I will…" he was interrupted by a smug chuckle.

"You'll do what exactly?" Duke turned to face a smirking male with albino hair and russet colored eyes. "What be the matter Duke? You get rejected or something?" he mocked. Duke snarled. "Fuck you, Bakura. At least I got to make first contact which is more than you ever gotten" he mock snarled. "Besides', he rolled his eyes, 'the girl was probably a lesbian anyway. I mean why else would she reject my advances?"(A/N: Just a typical excuse of every guy who can't cop a feel). Bakura chuckled in his hands. "Well my friend, if it's any constellation, I could always take her off your hands she proves too much to handle" he mocked.

"Ha, you taking her on? That is rich? Give her to me" sandstone haired man with murky purple eyes grinned strutting his steps with brazen finesse. Bakura was about to bite out a classic retort. Then he smirked. Marik was only trying to bait him as usual. Another male with cropped dark hair and green eyes with his hair in a sweatband strode up with an arrogant smirk. He said nothing but crossed his arms.

"Well let us see what you lightweights think of this. A classic wager. $300 to whoever screws the bitch first." All men looked at one another before giving off a set of wicked grins. They then noticed a newcomer enter the hall. Duke swore beneath his breath.

"We'll discus more on this later. For now let's get to class". Overlooking from a corner, a taller but more frightening version of Jaden watched the scene erupt. A smirk crossed over his lips. "Interesting" he whispered.

()

Syrus's P.O.V.

I swung my bag down on the carrying hook with huff. That earlier run in with that pervert left a rather bad taste in my mouth. As if I would let him get that cozy. Damn pig. All of them…well maybe not all of them. So anyway, I am in my Art History Class. I don't see any familiar faces here save for that green haired girl I rescued earlier. She waves at me from across the room. I wave back shyly. A mustached man with slicked back grey hair walks into the room.

"Greetings class, my name is Professor Kabayama Satyr and this is Art History" he greets us. He then notices me and has me stand up. "Oh I almost forgot, the Chancellor wants I should introduce you to meet a new student. Her name is Syrus Truesdale. Come and tell us a little about yourself. I groan and resist the urge to roll my eyes. This is what I despise about being forced to introduce yourself to the class and such. It is always an excuse for classmates to scope out poor, weak, timid people and make sport of them. I walk up and give them all a rather vague description about myself. Once that is done, I sit myself down at my desk.

I then hear someone 'psst' in my ear. I turned to see one of the girls who I had the displeasure of meeting earlier. "Just a world of advice, next time try not to look like a total idiot when you go up to the front of the class". I roll my eyes and look at the teacher. The teacher gives us our syllabus for the rest of the year and babbles on about what is allowed and what we will do yada, yada, etc. I slump in my desk a little. I am certain there is someone staring straight at me but I have no energy to see who it is.

_(_Forward to lunch time)

I walk into the cafeteria. Scratch that. It's not a cafeteria at all. It's more like a five-star restaurant. It wasn't like those dingy high school cafeterias you were used to seeing. The place had linoleum tile flooring, alabaster columns outlined through the room, there were round tables covered with a deep green tablecloth that could seat at least six people. I look to my right and my eyes nearly bug out. The chefs/servers were dressed up in white chef outfits. They did not look at all greasy or wear those god awful fishnet hats. I saw that all sorts of appetizers were being served and…wine as well? That is pretty strange since this school has a zero alcohol policy.

Seeing all this makes my old school feel even more of a dump. I shrug and go to get in line. I remember to pull out my food card that fat-Kento gave me. I still am not quite ready to accept him as a father just yet. I check out the menu selections. I am confused between selecting American or traditional. **(3)** After some time, I select an okinomiyaki dish with a side of fried noodles and a sprite. Aside from the sprite, it is a traditional dish. Once I pay for my food, I carefully balance my dish and look around for available seating. I suddenly look over to one of the tables to see Alexis waving her arms to greet me over. I oblige somewhat reluctantly. At least it's better than sititng all by yourself and having everyone look at you like your weird.

I sit down with Alexis and her friends. "Oh Syrus good news, that girl you saved will be sitting with us from now on. You know just to keep her safe from Miho and her miscreants" Alexis sneered the last part. "I sweart those girls get worse and worse every year. It would certainly be a nice change if more people could stand up to them" she added poking at her dish.

"Who are we talking about now?" a deep voice inquires. Alexis beams up and smiles at the man. "Oh hi Zane, we were just telling your sister the 411 about the school and people she should watch out for" she stated. Zane nods. "Let us not forget you, Alexis. It was quite a handful for me to get all those perverts to quit bugging you" he stated. Alexis rolled her eyes. "I know. But your sis seems to have it all taken care of. I mean did you see the way she fended off Duke Devlin". I flinch when I hear a growl from Zane.

"That son of a bitch better not have tried anything-" I cut him off.

"He didn't do anything baka! I didn't let him have the chance!" I retort harshly. Zane sighs. "Just be careful okay. Duke is not the only hidden threat you have to watch out for" he replies ominously. He walks away leaving me confused. I turn to eat another bite of my dish when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see an older girl, probably a senior with hot pink hair that splits down the middle with two braids behind her ears, golden eyes, and bright red lipstick on her pointed face. She is rather pretty, I guess.

"Can I help you?" I ask disinterested. The girl smiles. "I wish to introduce myself. **(4)** I am Missy Kochoran, senior class and head member of the dance club committee. I came over to see if the rumors were indeed true and if there is something in it for me" she said eagerly. Alexis scoffs.

"Seeing as how you are Zane's sister and all, perhaps you can hook us up, put in a good word from you" she replied coyly. I scoff this time. Jasmine snorts. "Foget it Missy, Zane is never gonna get with you. So you can take your little pathetic fantasy and take it somewhere else". Missy glares daggers at Mindy.

"Why? Is it because you tried and failed to get together with a guy you liked only to have him dump you for Alexis?" she mocked. Jasmine and Mindy slump in embarrassment. Mayumi tries to make herself invisible by hiding behind her hair. I stand up and slam my fist on the table. Missy steps back startled. I get up in her face. "Listen up Missy, I will say this in words you can understand. One don't insult my friends in front of me, two never presume what my brother wants and doesn't. Three, act the bitch in front of me, you will get a small taste of what I almost gave Miho and that other guy. Now get lost!" I scream.

Missy's face curls up into a sneer and stomps the other way. The people in the lunch room watch with amazement and either applaud me or give me congratulatory smiles. Others, roll their eyes and continue with their business. My celebration is cut short when another unwelcome arrival appears next to me. It is the same dark haired guy and he apparently did not come alone.

"Hey babe, remember me?" he wiggles his brow. I smirk and put my hands on my hips. "Hey asshole, want another wrist broken?" His cohorts laugh. A sand haired guy with a dark complextion saunters up to me. "May I ask you a question deary? Are those real" he gestures to my chest. "If you want, I can inspect them properly" he motions his chest causing his lackeys to once again howl with laughter. I turn around and whack him in the face with my messenger bag. I sit down to eat the rest of my lunch. As for those pricks, I just don't care right now.

Normal P.O.V.

As Syrus finished the last of her lunch, her ears perked up to another unsettling noise. As if on cue, her seatmates all simultaneously turn around. It was some kid being bullied by three boys into giving up his table. Syrus glared when she recognized one of the boys to be Chazz. She growled watching her ex-bestfrined bullying an innocent random person. No teachers in sight to put a stop to it. She rose up from her seat and sauntered over to stop the commotion.

"Syrus what are you doing?" Alexis whispered. The bluenette ignored her. Just when the jerks thought they won, they were suddenly pushed back roughly. Chazz was about to curse out the person but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" James snarled clenching his fist. The girl flipped her braid over. "Someone who doesn't like seeing people get bullied around by jerks like you".

"What did you say? Do you know who you are talking to? Who you are facing?" Mark sneered. Syrus snorted. "Obviously a couple of rich jerks who can't pick on someone head on by themselves so they have to get other people to do it for them since they are either too weak or just too stupid" she replied smugly. The two men growled. The girl turned from them and turned her silvery gaze on the onyx haired one. "Of course, I know who you are Chazz Princeton, youngest son of Aruto Princetion and candidate for obtaining headship of the Princeton Corportation. But one thing I never expected was that the great Chazz Princeton himself could ever lower himself to the ranks of a bully" she mocked. Chazz narrowed his eyes on her. How dare this girl talk down to him that way? Doesn't he know that he runs the school? It didn't matter to him how pretty or rich she was, nobody talked to Chazz Princeton that way.

Chazz opened his mouth to tell her off but was stopped by the approaching visage of the girl of his dreams. "Chazz, what is going on here?" she asked sternly. Chazz shrugged his shoulders and blushed. "Oh hey Alexis, I was letting this kid know who sat where when _this girl_ came up and started insulting us" he accused. Syrus felt a sharp pain in her heart. She didn't know why it hurt to be referred to as _this girl _or that he blushed when Alexis came by. Alexis glowered at him. "You mean to say you were bullying a kid into giving away his spot even though there are many places in the cafeteria for people to sit and that you were disrespecting my friend and classmate" she scolded. Chazz gulped. "She shouldn't have mouthed off at me especially when she has no place here" he smirked crossing his arms victoriously. Alexis shook her head at the boys pigheadedness.

"This girl has a name. Her name is Syrus Truesdale, a member of the Truesdale family and the younger sister of Zane. Which may I remind you, Princeton are a good width wealthier than your family and provide a great deal of the tuition to this institution. If I was you, I would be a bit more careful should Zane be nearby. I do not quite think he would be all that happy to see you speaking that way to her". Chazz flinched. How could he be so stupid? He forgot to consider that while indeed may be as wealth as everyone else, it was the Truesdales who truly ran the joint. Also, Alexis was Zane's friend and could easily sell him out to the older. With that in mind, Chazz knew he had to save his own skin and quick.

"Right. So I apologize Alexis and to you as well Truesdale-san for the uncouth behavior. My friends and I will have to go find another place to sit. Until then". He bowed formally before ushering his two lackeys away much to their displeasure. A look from the raven left no room for questioning. Alexis faced Syrus. "You got lucky this time. Chazz is not usually so lenient".

Syrus lowered her lids. "I guess I'm not too surprised. I mean it had been over five years" she whispered. "Huh?" Syrus shot up when she heard Alexis. "Oh uh nothing. Just nothing. Let us get back and see if we can't catch up with Jaden and the others". Syrus did not miss the blush on the blonde's face when she said that name. Syrus smirked but chose not to tease her at the moment.

Meanwhile at another table, Marik continuously rubbed his nose to make the swelling go down. "Damn bitch, didn't have to hit me" or some other slurs like that. The dark haired one chuckled. "Shouldn't have gotten too close and look where it got you, just like Duke here" he gestured behind him. "Can it Pantyhose" he snapped. The boy in question blushed and punched the green haired boy on the shoulder. "I told you not to call me that in public" he hissed. A white haired male interjected his two cents. "Look on the bright side…you certainly came a lot closer than any of us thus far". This caused everyone to laugh except for Marik. The boys in questions were known by names of Duke Devlin, Bakura Thanos, Souta Taro, Marik Ishtar, and another member who was currently not available.

"That and Princeton" interjected Bakura. They were currently watching the fiasco between the blue haired girl and Chazz. They smirked as the black haired rat was talked down to. The group never did quite like the arrogant little bastard who behaved like he was better than everyone else and tried to get cozy with an earlier conquest of theirs. Unfortunately, they couldn't lay a finger on him because their leader forbade it. Just like that, it was over and the two youngsters separated thanks to a certain blond haired freshmen representative.

Marik snarled. "Girl or not, I will not be so merciful next time she-"

"Next time she does what, Ishtar may I ask" a deep, deceptively peaceful dangerous voice asked. The voice belonged to an older, more threatening version of Jaden with sharp golden eyes and a dark orange tint to this hair. The group immediately turned submissive and bowed.

"Haou-san" they greeted. The man grinned his pearly whites. "Good to know your memory of me has not diminished with that non-existent cluster of cells you call brains" he replied none too gently. None of the group spoke for fear of what the teen would do. Haou suddenly grinned toothily before seating himself down and prostrate his hand under his chin.

"Now my lovelies, enlighten me as to what has piqued your interest so".

* * *

Chazz entered the hallway with his messenger bag in tow. It was a good twenty minutes before his next class and right now he just wanted to avoid people. He sighed with a saddened look. He couldn't believe it. Seri Tanaka, his childhood friend was now Syrus Truesdale. Since when? He never got the chance to ask her on account that he spent the first part of their _reunion_ insulting her and even coming close to hitting her. It made him glad to know that the girl he knew from back then was still relatively the same spitfire with an unbridled sense of justice. While he on the other hand…sigh…it had hurt being called a 'bully' by his childhood friend even though it was true.

Five years can sure change a person in so many ways. Chazz's mind ran with questions regarding the older more filled out version of the girl. He blushed and shook his head. He spoke with determination.

"Cut it out damn you. You like Alexis! Besides, Truesdale or not she is still a commoner. You and her can never mix. You said so yourself when you broke off ties with her!"

Just as soon as he finished, another thought filled him. "Then why do I feel so much regret?" he asked himself. The hallways remained silent. There was no answer to his question.

* * *

**Phew, that was certainly a very long chapter. I was trying to make it shorter but I did not want to leave out too much detail with the characters. Chazz sure is a little jerk isn't he? Fret not, he will come around. The past reveals itself whether we choose to or not. I will try not to make the 'popular' girls sound like something out of Gossip Girl or the O.C. The sibling rivalry will not follow only Chazz, oh no my mon frei; there will plenty where that came from. Just you wait and see. **

**I thank all of you for not witching me out for getting the Japanese School system and its inner workings wrong; uniform, dress code, table setting, gym room, etc. Also did you notice that not a single teacher seemed to be in sight when the bullying thing was going on or that a fight was soon to break out? That is sadly the case with a lot of schools, primarily the wealthier ones. Bullying problems often go unchecked because there are teachers who turn a blind eye to it or they attempt to blame it on another set issue. No matter how you justify it, hazing, harassment, ocstracism go on regardless if you intervene or not. **

**Any guess as to the significance of the jerkwad squad is? If so, let me know and I will see what I can do with it.**

**Chapter Footnotes:  
(1) I don't know the name of Chazz's two cohorts. I will just go with that for now.**

**(2) Every school is different and they come with their own set of rules that no matter what must be followed. **

**(3) A seasoned pancake dish filled with a variety of ingredients depending on the customer's choice. I hear they are quite tasty and would like to try one someday.**

**(4) In the anime, Missy is referred by her Japanese counterpart; Koucho Ran which is an allude to a type of orchid. I thought it would match her poisonous personality.**


	5. Revelations

**Hello people, I am back with another chapter for this fiction. I really could beat myself for not acting sooner on things. Alas, I have many reasons. One, I was attending doctor appointments for my right arm. Also, I have a job which takes away some of my free time. Such is the price to pay for being an adult. I hope to provide you with good stories at least.**

**I want to clarify some things about Syrus and her family issues. She is still adjusting to her new life and will at times struggle to establish herself as an heiress. While her father and siblings gradually learn to accept her, the rest of her kin do not. It is mostly because she is an illegitimate child and is consequentially treated as an outsider and worse. Her mother was a "commoner" and a homewrecker that seduced Kento and tried to integrate herself into the family by getting pregnant. There will be more next chapter.**

**Warnings: language, catfights, rich people bashing, and the usual high school drama**

**Set Fire To The Rain: A Yu-gi-Oh!GX Fanfiction**

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

[]

It had been little over two days since the encounter with the blue haired girl. Chazz could not manage to snag hold of her as she was either **a**) **usually surrounded by her female friends; b)studying in the library; or c) nowhere in sight**. Then, there was the matter she was talking with Jaden and those other losers who in his mind had no business attending Tokyo Gakuen. Save for Jesse Anderson, the only one he could stand. Between Jaden and him, he was the least annoying of the group and actually contributed more to his school work. The Anderson's might not have been a big name company was still a major name dealing mainly in electronics, computers, and humanitarian projects via charities. Chazz's father wouldn't get caught dead participating in that "flea trap" as they would quote it. Moving that aside, he needed to figure out how to approach the blue haired girl. He was confused as to why Seri was there and how the hell was she a Truesdale?

Chazz knew it was not going to be easy. After all, they had a history together and if he predicted correctly, this encounter would go down as well as last time.

()

Syrus exited the house with an aggravated huff. Her hair was put up in a half bun with the rest of her hair flowing down; courtesy of Akina. However, she could not bring herself to enjoy the hair style or the morning. Following after her was Zane and Blair; who respectively stayed several steps behind her. They knew better than to arouse their sibling's already brimming anger. They entered the limo neither one speaking to one another. Last night, the eldest had crossed an invisible line that left the younger in the state she is in now. Now all that was left to do was to find a way to earn the girl's forgiveness. Easier said than done as like Zane; Syrus proved to be as stubborn as him, a definite Truesdale trait. The limo stopped allowing all three blue haired siblings to depart for their respective classes.

Syrus found it rather hard to find any peace up to lunch time. One, several boys came up to her asking for a date or "fun" to which she retorted nastily or gave them an icy glare that sent them running. Next, she spent half of gym class eluding volleyballs thrown at her by Miho and her group. Of course, she threw the ball and they hit their mark on the girl's faces. A brawl ensued thus resulting in them being sent to the principal's office. Luckily, they were all given only warnings since it was the first month. It was during lunch that things would take a weird turn.

…

After leaving the principals office, Syrus surprisingly felt a bit better. She was chided by her female friends, Jaden, and her brother but she brushed them off. That fight was just the thing needed to shake off any excess anger from the previous night.

"You got off lucky Syrus" Alexis chided lightly. Syrus shrugged. "Well, they started it and besides, I thought that Anzu could use a 'jolt' to the brain. Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine all gave her a look of disappointment. "I'm serious Syrus, you only got off because of your family's name, if it were anyone else you'd be expelled by now" Mayumi responded. Syrus turned to the green haired girl with an affronted look. "Are you kidding Mayumi? Did you forget already that no less than three days ago those girls almost beat you half to death and you are defending them" she shouted. Mayumi shook her head sadly. "No I haven't but I still don't think it's right to pick fights with them continuously just to teach them a lesson" she replied sadly turning her attention to the floor fearing a tongue-lashing. It never came. Instead, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Syrus stared at her with warm eyes.

"Alright Mayumi, I will try to be civil with Miho and her group. However, I can't promise that I will not beat them up if they mess with you or anyone else, kay?" Mayumi frowned at the last one but nodded still. Besides, she hated those girls as much as anyone. The girls all got their lunches. Mindy accidentally got some hot sauce on her uniform skirt. Syrus sat up to grab some but went still as an irritatingly familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our new favorite toy".

Syrus rolled her eyes and groaned. Once again, her hecklers: Akefia Bakura, Souta Taro, Duke Devlin, and Marik Ishtar. All men grinned sadistically. Syrus smirked and folded her arms. "Well hello gentlemen, back for another round?" she retorted. All boys growled. Despite her confident smirk, she was rather nervous. She knew they could easily take her down without sweating. Souta stepped forward. "Hey bitch, us boys don't like your attitude. Nor do they like the treatment of them" he snarled. Syrus scoffed. "Oh please, you think I'm scared of you? I fought off idiots way bigger than you and possessed the full brain cell count, Panty Hose" she mocked crossing her arms. Bakura suddenly snickered.

"You have quite the mouth on you girl. Let us see if you can put it to better use" he drawled causing the rest to laugh. Syrus growled menacingly. Duke smirked. "You know she is pretty cute when she is angry. I wonder if she can put that passion to use in bed" he pressed. The rest of the boys took their cue to surround her. Marik Ishtar stepped toward her. "Too bad pretty, you were fun while you lasted". Before the boys could touch her, another voice called to them.

"What is going on here?" a new voice shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at the newcomer. **(1)** He looked like Jaden except slightly taller, more menacing like, and had yellow eyes. Immediately, Bakura and his men backed away to let their leader through. Souta spoke first. "Ahh just in time boss, we were about to teach this waif a lesson about messing with us so we-

"Decided to destroy an innocent female's honor and have your_ fun_" the newcomer sneered. "Just remember Taro-san, that you are still under probation and that my father is your case manager. One more stunt like last year and it is off to the slammer with you" he warned. Souta grimaced but remained silent. The Jaden look-alike turned to the rest of the group. "And you…didn't your mother teach how to properly treat a girl?" he crooned causing them to shiver. "Why don't you do yourselves a favor before Samejima-sama comes around?" he suggested calmly while his eyes flashed dangerously. Bakura looked to his group for help but they only stayed quiet and fearful. At last, Bakura nodded. "As you wish, Haou-sama". With that they left the cafeteria. Now alone, the man walked up to Syrus.

"I wanted to apologize for my friend's behavior. They were all born in caves so I took the liberty of civilizing them" he joked. Syrus blushed whilst unconsciously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was nothing. Like I said, I fought off bigger brutes than them in Kyoto".

"By the way, I am Haou Yuki. You probably know my twin brother as he goes to some of your classes" the handsome stranger replied. "Yes he does. He is a tad weird but he's okay. Hasn't given me any grief since I got here. Wait, you say twin brother? Jaden never made mention of a twin" she inquired. Haou rolled his eyes. "Him and I have never been on the best of speaking terms. Jealousy I suppose from my success in studies and outside life" he said truthfully. Syrus laughed. "Well, don't worry about a thing. With me, Jaden will never slack off on anything ever again". Haou chuckled but was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. He reached for his pocket".

"Moshi moshi?" he asked. "Hmmm, I see. Well I will address more on it later, bye" he addressed the speaker. "Forgive me, my beauty. It would seem that I must attend to something that requires my presence". He grasped her hand gently and laid a kiss on top of it. Syurs nearly gasped as he eyes widened. "Until then, my blue haired beauty". Haou left the cafeteria leaving a stunned and awestruck girl. Syrus caressed the spot the handsome stranger laid a kiss upon. Suddenly, she was approached by the last person she wanted to see much less talk to; Chazz. He gripped her wrist and only replied: "we need to talk".

Syrus was dragged from the cafeteria much to the chagrin of everyone in the room. Chazz kept dragging the petite girl who protested. They soon reached the front of the gymnasium. Syrus broke from her shock and pulled her arm free. "What the heck, Chazz? You don't speak to me for two days and now you want to talk?!

Chazz rubbed the back of his head. "H-how are you doing, Seri?" he began. Syrus glowered. "Didn't you read the memo? It's Syrus Truesdale now!" Chazz's eyes widened. "_How _and _when_ did that happen?"

"It happened when my father Kento sent out a detective to find me to bring back so we can be a family" she shouted sarcastically. Her form shook with her eyes cast down. "Your family but I thought the only family you had was your mom? Where is she and what-

"She's Dead!"

Chazz stood open mouthed with shock. Syrus sniffed signifying she was crying. "After…after you dumped me like a piece of trash; a few months after my mother was diagnosed with cancer. I thought nothing would hurt worse than being rejected by my own best friend but watching my mother die without any money for treatment…" she bit her lip struggling to contain the multitude of emotions piled within her 'was the beginning of many years of hell for me. I was sent into that ridiculous joke of a foster system, sometime in a reform school, and juvenile hall. I finally thought I was able to live my life normally with a woman named Kaoru but then my so-called father decided to seek me out and integrate me into that joke of a so-called family!"

Chazz grasped his arms in guilt and shame. All the while, he was struggling to forget he ever associated with a commoner, his Seri was enduring hellish years in the Japanese foster system/

"Seri…" he began but was cut off. "Don't-call-me-that" she snarled her silver eyes flashing. "You don't have the right. You don't deserve the right after what you did. You left me all alone" she yelled.

"I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't turned you away…I didn't have a choice so -

"So you are saying that you dumped be because you didn't have choice? That you were forced to! What a bunch of crap" she snapped. Chazz got angry. "You _don't _understand! You don't know what it was like. The things I've seen" he retorted. Syrus only scowled. "I'm not sure how much of what you say is true. But don't fret. I won't spread to the school that you once associated with a lowly commoner" she bit out bitterly. Chazz growled and shook his fist. Syrus began to walk away but was stopped by Chazz. He regained his arrogant persona.

"Seeing as how you are new to the whole rich scene and all, I feel I should give you a heads up about what to expect around here" he offered. Syrus folded her arms skeptically.

"Those guys you met in the cafeteria, they have a sordid nickname dubbed to them some years back: The Bundy Bunch. You know the 80's serial killer of women? **(2) **Oh and as for their leader, Haou Yuki, he's no saint either. You really think that you are the only girl he charmed? Heck no. That guy has played every other girl like a piano. Even Alexis who he then tossed to the side like a used tissue. Fortunately nothing too extreme happened between them" he spat out. Syrus mulled over his words as she locked her gaze on the perfectly manicured lawn. It was only after the last part, did she come to.

"So that is it" she replied smugly. "All this because Haou dated a girl that you liked; that one being Alexis Rhodes". Chazz stared at her. Syrus placed her hands on her hips. "I should have expected much. That you would try to downgrade someone just because a girl you liked rejected you. Or that you would attempt to prove how much of a man you are by bullying those less fortunate than you' she said disdainfully. "I can see now why Alexis dislikes you so much".

Chazz saw red and let loose. "Alright you little bitch. I was only trying to have civilized conversation with you, warn you about the baddies, but NO! You just had to go and ruin it with that response. I don't even remember why I befriended you in the first place. Are you even a girl at all? Heck, I know why the Truesdales won't accept you…it's because you're a mistake! Your dad must have been stoned high when he slept with your mom. I'm willing to bet ten to a hundred that you are not even Kento Truesdales daughter. Knowing your mom, you were likely the result of one of her many affairs!"

SLAP!

Chazz broke from his rant to stare at his former friend. Her face would haunt him for years. Her face now red and tear-streaked, eyes full of hurt, rejection,, and betrayal. It was akin to the same look she gave him when he last left her. Before he could apologize, it was too late.

"Sy-rus Im sorry" he choked out. She turned around not even giving Chazz a chance to explain. "Why do I even fucking bother! I was partly happy to see you again after so many years and you do this to me! I was so willing to forgive you and get on with my life but then you had to go and pull this crap on me. Do me a favor right here and now. From now on, any contact between us will be professional, no more, no less"!. Syrus stomped away heading elsewhere from the black haired male lest he say something else. All Chazz could do was respond with an upset huff. "Fine. Be that way!" Before Chazz could go further, Syrus yelped again. "And by the way…you broke off the friendship years ago not me!" With that, both youngsters parted ways bitter, upset and devastated. Nothing could be done to take back what just happened. Except time.

* * *

"She's been gone for over an hour now. Is everything alright?" Alexis thought. She picked up the blunette's handbag and sat up. "Guy's I'm gonna go look for Syrus. If I'm not back before class starts, tell the teacher I might be late" she said. Her friends nodded silently. Alexis walked from the cafeteria to the outside. She almost yelped when someone nearly bumped into her. Her secret crush: Jaden.

"Oh sorry Lex, didn't see you there" he apologized rubbing the back of his head. Alexis shrugged. "It's fine Jaden. I was just going to look for Syrus. Last I saw her, she was talking with Chazz for some reason". Jaden raised a brow. "Wonder what for? Last time I checked, he kinda hated her for sticking it to him the first day". Alexis sighed. "I don't know" she admitted. "I just want to check to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. It wouldn't be the first time. I especially wish he would stop with that lovesick fanboy act. At least the others are more subtle" she admitted sourly. Jaden placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat it Lex, I mean who can blame them? You are quite the catch". Alexis blushed a bit and brushed some hair behind her ear. It was not everyday she got such a sincere compliment from a boy. Much less Jaden. He most definitely was not like _him_. She then remembered her task at hand.

"Thanks Jaden, but I gotta go find Syrus. I doubt that Samejima-sama will be lenient on her the second time". Alexis waved Jaden good bye before going on the search for the other girl. Alexis called for the blunette several times. She asked different people but they answered likewise. The blond was about to lose patience when she spotted a sliver of sapphire behind the large Sakura blossom tree.

"Hey Syrus, there you are. You know class is about to start so" she cut off when she saw the state of the petite young girl. Syrus did not seem to notice the robust blonde. Her bright silver eyes were red and puffy. Her braid had fallen out leaving it a bit of a mess. Her mouth was in a straight line. Her knuckles were slightly bruised and bloody indicating she spent most of her time hitting them against something.

"Syrus" Alexis called out. No answer. She tried again this time shaking the young girl. "Syrus are you alright" she asked softly. Syrus now out of her shock turned to face the taller female with an emotionless stare. "Oh hey Alexis, what are you doing here?" she asked. Alexis raised a brow. "Asking you the same thing. You never came back to the lunch room". Syrus chuckled bitterly wiping at her eyes. "I was just resting behind this tree before my next class…I mean…ha ha" she attempted to laugh out. Alexis frowned. "Does this have something to do with Chazz? If he said anything to you…" she began but was cut off.

"Oh please Alexis! Princeton couldn't do anything to me if he tried. As for what happened between us…forget it" she dismissed. Let us just get to class before Samejima-sama yells at me again" she suggested. Syrus grabbed her bag while Alexis followed after her. The student representative was tempted to go after the black haired man and get some answers but decided against it. For now, she would let things work themselves gradually.

()

Souta Taro punched the walls of his group's private abode within the academy. The abode was a large room the size of a king sized bedroom; their very own beverage bar, high definition television, a pool table, and an array of expensive furniture and double enforced glass window. He turned a hateful eye to his leader. Bakura and Duke did likewise before speaking. "Why didn't you let us do with her as we pleased? We could have shut her in her place!" Marik complained. Haou stared at his wine glass disinterested. "And allow you to face the wrath of the Truesdales? Use your brains. Her family holds as much more influence than mine. Lay a finger on her and you could lose more than a lawsuit" he demanded. The rest hung their heads. Haou then laughed mirthlessly. "Besides, she could prove quite interesting for me".

All of the men's eyes widened. Marik found his voice and spoke up. "Haou, you mean to say you like that violent little tramp. I mean you saw what she did to Duke's nose? Who's to say she…Haou's gaze cut him off. "As usual your impulsive anger blinds you to the possibilities. Did you notice the way she reacted when I kissed her hand? If I was able to get her react that way, who knows what other ways I can make her quake" he mused. The others snickered at the double entendre. "And to make it all the more enticing, she is not bad looking and to top it all; a Truesdale". Haou sipped some more from his glass before setting it down. Souta grinned perversely. "So does this mean that when you are done with her, I can have a go at her?" Oh the things he would do to her. After all, it was poetic justice for the damage she inflicted on him.

Haou snorted. "Oh Panty Hose how your mind works but no. See, she will not be so easy to tame as all the other insipid, brainless, bimbos I dealt with in the past. No, she is something much more. What that is will be determined in the future" he said looking outside the window. He and the others had little to worry from the teachers. He had just enough influence thanks to his parents that he could avoid getting into trouble by teachers and the school. His cohorts on the other hand, well let's just say he is the sole reason they were able to avoid expulsion for stepping out of line. Duke relaxed into his chair. "So how are we gonna do it?" he asked. Haou smiled and sat in the plush couch.

* * *

Syrus left the school looking more disheveled and downtrodden than usual. She entered her families limo not uttering a word to either of her siblings; Zane especially. She looked outside the window and watched the passing sights of the city. Man, she missed the feel of the wind against her as she rode on her silver scooter through her former home in Kyoto. She just wanted to go straight home and take a long nap but couldn't. Earlier, she promised to meet with Jaden so he could get some help on his homework. Syrus hurried up the steps directing to her room and slammed the door shut. She did not want to hear any bull from Zane about how sorry he was and such. She lay curled up on her side on her bed and let tears run freely. Screw pride, she needed this.

It was only in private she would do this. Even when living happily with Kaoru, she would let her tears run freely. It helped her alleviate stress and tension and it kept her from breaking down. Syrus felt so pathetic for allowing herself to be weak like that in front of Chazz. She swore to never let anyone see her cry like that ever again. But seeing Chazz again after so long brought it all back. She grasped her mother's necklace. "What would you do, Kaa-san?"

Outside, Zane sighed dejectedly now consumed with even more guilt. He knew he had to atone to her sooner or later. Easier said than done…especially after last night. He walked back to his room. He would not face his sister or his father again until he came up with the right apology.

**()**

**Phew! Months without posting another chapter and here we are. The reason Syrus is so angry with Zane will be explained in the next chapter and thus the rest of the Truesdale family and that of Kento's deceased wife. Chazz finally talks to Syrus again after years but not under friendly terms. The mysterious leader of the playboys makes his appearance and he turns out to be Jaden's twin brother of all things. I read that Alexis's anime counterpart differs from her manga counterpart. She holds no romantic feeling for Jaden but is the target of affection by Bastion Misawa. I will keep to her original character in terms that she is serious about her studies and is not at all keen on obtaining a boyfriend. As class representative, she is a role model for her fellow students and will give meaningful advice when needed. However, she will not take nonsense from anyone not even upper classmen and will put them in their place if needed. **

**Chazz's unrequited affection for Alexis will be the same but with different background. For those of you who don't know, Panty Hose Taro is a character from the Ranma ½ universe. He is a victim of the fabled Jusenkyo springs that when splashed with cold water turns him into a winged bison with an eel tail. His personality is unstable and sadistic, and has no qualms in harming life. For this story, he will have an entirely different background and how he got mixed in with Haou. Like I said earlier, I want to break from the norms of typical high school themed fanfiction. Stay tuned faithful readers, more will come.**

**Chapter Footnotes: **

**(1) Yes I decided to bring in the Supreme King. Not to be confused with Hao from Shaman King  
**

**(2) Named after Ted Bundy, the famous serial killer that endowed a reign of terror that last for at least two decades until he was brought in. I chose that name because they would be the type of guys that would use women for such purposes.**


	6. Never Dine Angry

**Merry Christmas Everybody. I know this is a last minute entry before D-day but alas I just wanted to put this up. And to all of you who have a problem with me saying Christmas you can go stuff it because I like the season. And with the way things are going, we are losing our liberties left and right because a bunch of fundamentalist nutjobs have to prattle on about "offensive material" and pull out the tolerance card. Well no matter. Just read the chapter and review.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh!GX does not belong to me. Only the O.C's and their liberties.**

**Warnings: crude language, rich bashing, harsh confrontation among relatives.**

**Japanese: **

**Oba-sama: grandma or aunty**

**Ama: bitch**

**Chapter Six: Never Dine Angry**

[]

Normal P.O.V.

The Truesdale Manor stood high and gleaming compared to the rest of Tokyo's high society. Everything was just perfect, including the inside. However, the inside of the mansion was a looming cloud of contention. One by the name of Syrus Truesdale, formerly known by others as Seri Tanaka; the illegitimate daughter of Kento Truesdale by a commoner woman. The patriarch was currently in his office signing some papers. Also, he was trying to figure out how he was to fix the mess his pragmatic and stubborn son caused and turn it back around.

Flashack…

Syrus strolled through the halls of her luxurious home to her room. She walked straightly her lips in to a thin line. She had just gotten back from a harrowing day of school and was in no mood to see anyone. Especially not-

She bumped into someone, and she was none too happy. "Watch where you are walking. Does your commoner background attribute to your clumsiness as well?!" Syrus rubbed her nose and glared at the offender. In front of her was the current bane of her existence. A woman with long dark and wavy hair that went down to her back. She was in a lavender tweed suit and expensive looking high heels. She had pale skin and a pair of steely dark eyes that threatened to burn the girl to cinders. Her red painted lips were upturned into a harsh sneer. Syrus smirked at the woman she was forced to call her Aunt Izanami. She was the sister of her father's deceased wife and she made no attempt to hide her disgust for the child before her.

"It is an honor to see you this evening, obaa-san(*)" she sneered. "How dare you speak to me that way, you little insect! Just because your father made the mistake of bringing you to our family does not mean I have to regard you as my niece. You are nothing to me! And you never will!"

Syrus rolled her eyes. "Oh boo-hoo. I think you hurt my feelings" she drawled sarcastically. She dropped her mock hurt expression and turned serious. "Like I care what you think. I don't even want to be in your family! Well love to say and chat, not! But I have some homework to catch up on and I'd rather not get your spit on me! Sayonara, Ama-sama(*)!"

Syrus walked away flipping her hair over her shoulders. She had long since given up any pretense of politeness or pleasantries with regards to her father's extended family. After all, everyone aside from her father, her siblings, and the servants made sure to let her know their thoughts of her. To them, she was scum. A commoner bastard. The illegitimate daughter of a whore. In their eyes, Reina was a home-wrecking witch that tried to weasel her way into their family by seducing Kento away from his beautiful and devoted wife and getting herself pregnant. Of course Syrus knew it was a load of bull. Reina was a young girl that got herself involved with the wrong sort of man that ultimately screwed her over in the end. She continued on her way to her room where she was met with the whispers of her other relatives. Her ears perked up to the insults pointed at her; _tramp, bastard, vulgar commoner, floosy, homewrecker, etc_. She rolled her eyes caring little for what a bunch of rich suits thought of her. Aside from Blair, the maids and servants were by far the only ones who treated her with an ounce of decency. She closed the door to her room and collapsed backwards on her bed. She decided to catch up on some sleep before dinner was served. However, tonight's dinner would further serve to ruin her appetite.

* * *

The dining table was aligned with the most expensive and decorative of china ware that normal people would only hope to dream. Set upon the table was traditional Japanese entrée's and meals fit to please the Emperor. The guest present were not of the royal family but of equal might and family. The people present were of the patriarch of the Truesdale, his children, and sister-in-law. They were all dressed in formal yet casual wear. The children were out of their uniforms and into presentable clothing. In order there sat Kento at the very end, Zane and Syrus at one end, and Blair and Izami on the other side. Izanami refused to even look at Syrus. Once the entrees were served, the family uttered a prayer of thanks. Syrus gave a silent nod of thanks to Akina who bowed shyly before departing the scene.

Kento sipped some miso soup before speaking.

"This is quite wonderful to have our family in one sitting. Although I am rather disappointed that none of the others could make it" he replied. Izanami snorted. "Wonderful is hardly the word. Especially now that we have some gutter rat dining with us" she retorted. Kento gave the woman a hardened glare. Syrus ignored the reply and took a bite out of some gyoza dumpling. Kento decided to redirect the conversation elsewhere.

"Syrus, I hear that you are in some pretty advanced classes for your age. If you would like, I could have you placed in less stressing courses so you can focus on goals if you want" he stated. Syrus shrugged. "I'm good Kento, besides I was taking some A.P. courses back in middle school and I aced them all no problem" she stated casually. Kento guffawed at the casual manner he was referred to. He hoped to have some positive feedback from his estranged child. Apparently things were going to be harder than he thought. "Still, if you are having any difficulties, perhaps Zane could give you some assistance" he suggested. A choked cough was the reply. Zane stared incredulously at his father.

Syrus smirked. "That's okay. I already explained to Zane that I can handle myself, both mentally and physically. I believe that I have proven myself time and again" she said. Blair's eyes sparkled with admiration. "That is good to know big sister is so smart. Now I have two siblings to help me with my homework" she exclaimed excitedly clasping her hands.

Izanami chuckled rudely. Everyone then turned their heads to face her.

"Now really Blair. You can't possibly be serious?" she said humorlessly. Kento growled warningly. Syrus quipped up. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked hotly. Izanami ignored her niece and smiled warmly at Blair while holding an icy sharpness to her eyes. "Listen Blair I swore to yours and Zane's mother on your deathbed that I would ensure you two had the best of everything that was or ever will be granted to you in life and beyond". Izanami stood up and straightened out her wrinkled suit. She turned from Blair before donning her icy gaze on her illegitimate niece.

"Now Zane I have no problem bestowing his wisdom and intellect upon you Blair but to take lessons from' she pointed a finger at Syrus 'this _ill-breed_ you see before you" she shrieked. That tore it. Syrus slammed a fist on the table knocking almost everything over. "Ill-bred? Excuse me! I will have you know I was quite the excellent student through my primary, secondary and even now. I also managed to rank in the top 5 percentile **(1)** . How dare you say I am inadequate to tutor Blair in her studies!" Blair cleared her throat.

"Ano- obaa-sama…I would v-very much like to have Syrus tutor me also" she uttered nervously. Izanami gaped at her niece appalled. Kento stood up and slammed both palms on the table.

"Enough! I will not have any more arguing amongst us at the table. And you Izanami. If you ever insult my daughter or anyone else at this table again, I will personally dish out a punishment most deserving of your disgusting behavior. Am I clear on that?" he said in a voice leaving little room for question. Izanami gave no reply but merely sat down. Nothing more was said while the family continued their meals. As they finished their meals, Zane muttered something under his breath that did not go unheard by Syrus.

"What was that?" she asked lying her chin on her elbow. Zane cleared his throat and repeated himself. "I am just trying to wrap my head around that you claim to such high grades while managing to keep the type of job you had" he replied cynically. Syrus glowered at him. "I will have you know Truesdale that I was in the top five-percentile at my old class. And no, I did not have to sleep with anyone to get those grades **(1)** " she added sending a glare at Izanami. Izanami scoffed as if saying "yeah right". Zane straightened up. "You could have fooled me. Amazing at how someone who claims to be an upstanding young woman can work a job like that pigsty and go about picking fights like some uncultured thug" he pointed out. Syrus stood there silent before she contorted her face into an angry snarl.

"YOU TEME*!" she screamed before hurling her chair toward Zane to which he dodged. "You can't possibly mean to tell me that you have forgotten our first meeting. It wasn't as if I was working there by choice. For someone who had lived much of his life living in comfort and riches, you couldn't possibly hope to understand half the shit I went through since my mother died". Zane gaped at the girl. Then he glared at her. "You are not the only one who lost a mother you know? However, I can certainly say that mine led a more noble life than the one yours led" he commented. The room went completely silent. Kento's eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock. Syrus's eyes dilated. "N-n-nani?" she said slowly. Zane folded his arms gazing at his younger sibling with contempt. "What sort of loose woman goes about sleeping with married men and trying to tear apart their families? What sort of cheap tramp was your mother that she couldn't have hooked up with a man who wasn't married?"

"Zane!" Kento screamed his deep blue eyes growing steely by the minute. Blair sat rooted in her chair watching the nasty fight unfold. Syrus meanwhile stood several feet across from Zane. Obviously, the navy haired man cared nothing for the penalties he would soon face. But everyone would learn soon enough.

"But of course, I would not all be surprised if she did anything else. Then again, the apple never falls too far from the tree **(2)**" he said in a blasé manner. That tore it. Zane broke the golden rule. Insult her and you got nothing more than a sharp kick. Insult her mother, prepare to face the consequences. Suddenly a resounding slap echoed in the room and Zane was thrown across the floor and hitting the wall just behind him. He got up on all fours and opened his eyes. In front of him was the hunched over form of Syrus with her right fist clenched and…wait was that blood?" confused, Zane took two fingers up to the underside of his nose and much to his shock was the definite red liquid. Syrus had broken his nose and he was bleeding.

Syrus panted heavily. Her blue hair wild and out of its braid, her silver eyes flashing. She laid her fist at her side before closing her eyes slowly.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh?" she mocked. "Then what does that say about you? I knew right away that the moment I entered the halls of this porcelain prison, I wouldn't be accepted by your or the rest of this sordid family. But that hasn't stopped that' she pointed a finger at Kento 'sorry excuse of a man from trying!" Kento stared sadly at her with pleading eyes. Syrus would have none of it. She turned her attention back to Zane who sat his eyes downcast. A sigh left the girls lips.

"You want to know why I turned out the way I did? Or how I ended up in the foster system? I'll tell you. Those of you who are still in the room, stay put and listen. You're gonna love this. Before I was conceived; our scumbag father tricked my mother who was barely out of high school at the time, into sleeping with him saying that he would leave his wife to be with her. Sadly however, he failed to mention that he had a child of his own and that he was in no position to divorce his current wife as that would mean losing custody of both his children and all that came with his abundant wealth. Also, it was later discovered that my mother was with child. Despite promises that he would take care of her, instead he along with the rest of his family conspired to be rid of the "home-wrecking" wretch and her bastard offspring. So they offered two ultimatums; leave town and keep secret about your illegitimate offspring or stay and live out a wretched miserable existence as a pariah for yourself and your child. Having no choice, unable to finish high school, and kicked out by her family; the girl left her hometown and made a new life in another city.

Months passed by, a daughter was born. Not wanting your father to learn of her existence and possibly take her away, the heartbroken woman donned an alias for herself and her daughter. It was not an easy life for Reina or I. She forced herself to work through three jobs and eke out a living in a small apartment complex in Kyoto. Although times could be hard, they were still happy as long as they had eachother. Then when I was 12 years old, I had to watch my very own mother succumb to cancer". Syrus's eyes welled up with tears as she continued her story.

"With no available family to take me in, I was to spend the next three years in that miserable excuse of a cesspool called the foster system. I was exposed to stuff that no one my age should have. The first one was a 2-year stay with my mother's so-called friend who only took me in only because of welfare money, I'm certain. I was lucky to have escaped that hellhole by means of putting out the eye of one of her many pimps. Next I was placed in a welfare center in an attempt to integrate me into proper society. Oh the irony. I got kicked out of that place after knocking some random bully into a coma after throwing her out the window. I spent the rest of that time in and out of juvenile hall; for no reason other than defending myself from the multitudes of scum and lowlife looking to cop a feel on defenseless little girls like us. Please! As if I'd give those assholes the satisfaction. That is not to say it was all bad. In the end, I was finally granted the fortune, or should I say misfortune of being routed with the woman who would serve to be my permanent and last guardian. That was until our father decided to wind his way back into my life and ruin whatever happiness Kaoru and I were going to have".

Syrus stepped backwards no longer facing Zane and turned her eyes adjacent to the wall. Her eyes held unshed tears. "You are all wrong to say that my mother was the vile homewrecker trying to tear apart your perfect family. See, I know the truth. This family is far from perfect cause' why else would Kento have gone to the trouble of trying to separate from it?"

Syrus directed her attention to her father. "Tell me father, did it bring you satisfaction to have ruined an innocent woman's life? Or when you promised my mother that you would take care of her only to screw her over in the end when you learned she was carrying your illegitimate offspring? As a little girl, I wanted so badly to know my father. I would smile with joy when mom would reject date proposals from men out to court her. That was until the news broadcast showing you were perfectly happy with us out of your life. The greatest insult was dragging me here against my will just so you can laugh your ass off while your pretentious relatives repeatedly verbally abuse me". Syrus sighed again now feeling the emotional strain of her heated rant.

She began to walk away but stopped. "I really don't give a damn what you or anybody says about me, but I only ask that you don't destroy the essence of my mother's memory with lies and slander. Now if you all excuse me, I think I shall depart for bed". Syrus departed the room failing terribly to hide her tears. Now, there were only four people in the room. Kento having recovered from shock and disappointment at how the evening turned out. He directed a stony glare at Truesdale and snapped a finger in his direction.

"You…you have approximately 38 hours to come up with an apology or…'

"Me! Apologize to her? Like you showed my mother compassion or remorse for being unfaithful to her" he screamed. Kento shook his head in disappointment. "We will talk more on this later. For now, I want you out of my sight. And use that time to think of a proper apology to your sister." Zane gave a resentful glance at his father. "I shall retreat for now. Until then, think about how your actions have affected this family". Zane also left for his sleeping quarters. Now three members of the family were all that remained. Blair glanced at her father with glassy eyes.

* * *

"Papa? Are ni-sama and nii-sama going to be alright?" she asked her father. Kento looked at Blair with softened eyes. "I'm not sure Blair? Hopefully, this will all have blown over. Now no more tears young lady. Off to your room and do some homework before bed" he told her softly. Blair smiled. She bowed before two two adults. "Good night tou-san and obaa-san". The little bluenette left leaving Kento and his sister-in-law alone.

"Kento, I do not think it was right for you to be upset with Zane. He was right of course. It was an _atrocity_ that you had to get caught up with trash like her" she replied in a snooty voice. Kento rounded on the woman with a vicious glare. "Izanami, if you wish to hold up residence with us much longer, you will refrain from any future prejudices against my daughter" he warned in a low voice. Izanami was not having any of it. "And what of Blair? Is she not your daughter too? Or was she just a replacement for the daughter you wished you could have?" she screeched hysterically. Kento shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. I love Blair. She is my daughter also. And the child of my long deceased wife and your sister. There is no mistaking my feelings about her. I will not abandon her now that her sister is here" he vowed gently. Izanami was not moved. She continued to glower hatefully at her brother-in-law. Kento continued. "Even though it was an arranged marriage meant only for the sake of cementing our two families, it was still a happy one. Izuka gave me two beautiful children and helped me to forget my troubles. However, Reina was the one woman who I truly came to love. She made me feel as if I was an actual human being instead of some corporate puppet fit only to serve material interest. Believe me when I say that it was not my intent-

SLAM!

The sound of breaking glass interrupted the man. Izanami stood hunched over with her fist clenched. Her glass cup now in shatters on the marble floor.

"USODA(*)! You hypocrite! You hurt her worse than you want to care to admit. You want to know how many times I had to hold my younger sister while she cried because the man who she thought loved her so deeply was slowly replacing her with some gutter slut? I am so glad she knew nothing of the intent to divorce because how much worse would it have been to know that her own husband wanted to kick her to the curb along with her only child!"

Kento stood up straight. "I was never going to throw her out nor Zane. I am not that despicable! Not unlike a certain woman in this room" he added ominously. Izanami's face paled. "W-what do you m-mean?" she stuttered. Kento smirked evilly at her like he stumbled onto a dirty secret that no one was supposed to find out.

"Do you truly find me to be so naïve? That I would not find out?"

Izanami gulped inwardly. _Can it be that he found out already? No, I was so careful_" she thought nervously. If that was true, then she was most certainly in hot water. Kento turned his back to her with his hands folded.

"You have my leave to go. I expect you in my office first thing after the children have gone off to school. I would rather like to avoid another confrontation like this one" he stated authoritatively. Izanami bit back a rebuttal. She quickly yet elegantly exited the dining room while the servants tended to the duty of cleaning up and repairing the damage done in said room. As she entered her bed chambers, she was unable to shake off the dread she felt. Tomorrow, she knew she would have to face the music.

Flashback ends…

Izanami took rather long to get herself ready for her meeting with Kento. On work days, she would clad herself in a tweed suit with black pumps. On other days, she preferred a blue sleeveless dress ending just above her knee with a matching shawl. Her hair was in its usual up-do with a few stray curls hanging by her face. Above all, she was the idyllic Japanese beauty. She had her breakfast brought to her room as she was in no mood to face her nemesis. She looked over at the clock near her bedside; 7:55. The children would be out the door by 8:00 and done with breakfast by now. She sighed in defeat.

She walked down the stairs. The last of the Truesdale children had left the house and she watched them from behind the window. Syrus looked back only to give a sharp glare as if she knew Izanami was looking back at her. The limo sped away and Izanami walked toward her destination of reckoning; her brother-in-law's home office.

* * *

"**sigh" **

**That my friends was the end to a most dark and deep chapter. I apologize for making Zane and his aunt to be obnoxious and foul jerks. Zane stepped over an invisible line he should not have and initially opened a can of worms for Syrus. Izanami proved to be the ultimate antagonist in this chapter. She may come off as a cruel villain and an all around bitch but in truth, there is a deeper meaning to her cruelty. She knows a little more about Syrus than she is letting on but she fears Kento too much to let it be known so much. More will be said about her later and her attitude toward Syrus will become friendlier. **

**Kento is not some manipulative womanizing bastard. His feelings toward his wife and lover were purely genuine as was his love for his children. As you can tell, his family is quite a dysfunctional bunch. The rest of his family will remain nameless for now but still be awful snobs. I wrote this chapter so that readers would find out what made our protagonist break down like she did. **

**My main inspiration for writing this fic came from watching episodes of Boys over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango, Meteor Garden, and similar anime plotlines. I also got the idea from reading a Naruto fanfic called "Rags to Riches" by asmilesfacade. It was a Hinata based fic featuring Hinata in a similar situation and an O.O.C. personality. The pairing chosen was Sasuke/Hinata. I am likely being biased when I say I prefer Hinata/Naruto pairing but that is all good as well. Plus Misashi Kishimoto had already spoken for all of us. Alas, as a yaoi pairing Sasu/Naru is my guilty pleasure. However, this a Yu-gi-Oh!GX story and Chazz/Syrus are the choice pairing to top. Besides, Alexis is a little to cookie-cutter for the raven. Stick with Jaden or Zane missy.**

**That there is all I have to say for this chapter except read and review. Until next time.**

**Chapter Footnotes**

**(1) Elementary, middle, and high school respectively. Ranks are determined by how high you score on test.**

**(2) Just one of the many taboo catch phrases that should never be uttered.**


	7. The Yuki Conundrum

**I started this chapter a few months ago and only managed to get back to it. I curse myself and my laziness. I have little to say on the matter accept things have gotten crazy at both my house and the world. I will not name off family problems for obvious personal reasons. However, the world I will go off to rant. It appears our government had issues a rule that would allow Trans-gender people to use whatever restroom they "identify" with. This disgusting policy would allow ways for pedophiles, rapist, and sex offenders to enter bathroom stalls, changing rooms, and shower stalls of specified genders because the law entitles them to. That would mean dirty old men to enter public facilities and satisfy their sick curiosities by peeking at women or filming them while in their improper settings. And you know what the worst part is: if someone (say a female) even so much as complains (about a man entering a woman's bathroom stall), it would be policy to remove them from the place or store because they are "discriminating". That is just sick and a sign of the times. That is even worse than lawmakers deciding that church groups should be sued because they decided to stand by their rights by not holding gay marriages or selling to gay couples.**

**I am not hateful or a bigot, as many of you will claim when you read this. I am just standing by my beliefs. Many of you will even dub me as a hypocrite for boycotting said ruling and liking yaoi fanfiction at the same. On another note, this chapter took forever. One because I didn't know how to approach the issue of Jaden's family and there were so many things going on that I choose not to disclose.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh!GX does not belong to me. The story and the liberties done to the characters are mine though.**

**Chapter 7: The Yuki Conundrum**

* * *

**Syrus P.O.V.**

I awoke feeling relieved. I look over to my clock. It read 4:10; just two hours before dinner. However, I would not be staying to dine tonight. I had to get to Jaden's house for a tutoring session. His grades are pretty lousy but that will soon change with help from me. In general, I can be a really nice person with a face to match; given that you don't get on my bad side. But when it comes to my grades and studies, I can be quite the terror. I quickly brush my hair and tied it into a standard ponytail. I dress in a long-sleeved aquamarine shirt and a jean skirt with black flats. I am aware that it is still a bit cold outside so I bring my black overcoat. Once I check to see all I need is in my school bag, I head downstairs and am greeted by Akina.

"Please tell my father that I will not be present tonight as I am over at a friend's house for a tutoring session" I reply. She nods in understanding. Like the rest of the staff, she knows all too well of the confrontation that took place the night previous. I exit the house and am greeted by the family chauffer, Devin. I enter the limo and tell him where to take me. The ride there is quiet. We soon reach our destination and to say I am shocked would be an understatement. Jaden is not dirt poor by any means, but god. This place while not as immense as mine, this is like the fricken playboy mansion. You know, except without all the strippers running about. Brushing that aside, the limo pulls up to the front gate. The gatekeeper speaks with Devin who then request that I show some I.D. The gatekeeper looks it over several times to check for signs of perjury. Apparently, there were incidents in the past where people would use fake I.D.s in an attempt to get close to the family or steal things. Once my I.D. checks out, the gates open and the limo drives up to the front doors.

"Will you be needing a ride home, Ms. Truesdale?" Devin asks me. I shake my head and smile. "Call me Syrus. If I need a ride home, I will call you. Otherwise, I can find my own way back thank you" I tell him with a smile. Devin smiles back. "Goodnight then, Ms. Tru-I mean Syrus" he corrects himself. I wave back at him as he drives away. I approach the front doors and knock three times. I wait for several seconds before the doors open. An older man in a butler suit greets me. He appears to be older, probably around his early 30's, with wavy brunette hair ending at his ears, blue eyes beneath half-moon glasses, and a small goatee above his lips. He is quite handsome that much I can't deny and he does not appear to be mean or snobbish at all.

"You must be young Ms. Truesdale. I am Ronove, head butler in charge of all the affairs in this place **(1)**. The young master told me that you would be visiting. Come and make yourself at home" he replies politely. I enter the house and my eyes look all about me. It is almost similar to my place with a circular porcelain stairways going upward in a spiral. On the wall are several paintings from various artist and a hallway leading down to what I presume to be a rhombus room. Ronove clears his throat.

"I shall inform Master Yuki of your arrival. For now, please wait here". Ronove leaves and I stand there waiting. I look about the place admiring the architecture of the place. It almost appears Gregorian or post-gothic European design. Before I can take another step, I hear the excited voice of my friend. "Syrus, you're here!" he exclaims before rushing down the stairwell and grasps me into a tight hug. Man, is he strong or what? "Jaden let go of me!" I strain. He lets go of me. "Sorry, its just that…I don't often get visitors here…well at least not those including my brother's _friends_ and floozies that he brings home" he sneers glaring at the ground. "But enough of that, come on I'll bring you to my room" he turns 180 and grasp my wrist before dragging me back upstairs and toward his bedroom.

()

I let out a deep throated growl as I resist the urge to bang my head against the headboard. Jaden had asked me to go over some math problems which should have been simple to do, but not in this case. "No. No. no. You take the bottom fraction. Then you multiply it by the main number and then you add the top fraction here. Geez, I keep telling you this over and over!" I scream at him. Jaden smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry Syrus. It's just that this kind of stuff is really hard. With homework it's pretty easy, but when it comes to the actual test I just, I just kinda go dumb!"

I glare at him. "Maybe if you spent less time goofing off or spacing out, then you could get it easier" I snap at him. Jaden bites his lips. I sigh and insist on going to a different problem, one of the more difficult ones. You start with this number and then you…my eyes dart to Jaden who looks out the window. My eyes flash angrily and I grab him by his shoulders.

"F-o-c-u-s!" I enunciate each word slowly. "Listen here and listen good Yuki. I did not come all the way to help you with homework just so you could waste my time. I have worked too hard to keep my spot in the top scores list and I refuse to lose it all to some dunderhead loafer who can't use his brain to save his life. You want to succeed in life, try harder! Unless you plan to become a loser with an unsatisfactory job you hate! No wonder all your previous tutors quit! You are certainly wasting my time for sure!"

Jaden jumps off the bed as if he had just been burnt. The look in his eyes tells me that I just made a huge mistake. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry OK. I'm not smart like my brother Haou. I get that. I am well aware that he is the golden boy that everyone loves. My own parents remind of that often. I try really hard to study and make a passing grade. I just could never get the high marks that my parents desired. The only thing I really excel at is history and sports". Jaden hangs his head but I can see the distinct trickle of tears running down his face. He lays his head on the bed and grips his sheets. I swallow the lump in my throat. I sit up feeling rather guilty. I put my hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I got carried away and it caused me to say things I really didn't mean it. **(2)** You are right. I can't teach you to conform to everybody else's learning style" I assure him gently. Jaden raises his head and glances at me with confusion. "You mean…you're not gonna give up on me?" he ask. I shrug. "One size does not fit all" I reply. Jaden wipes his eyes and grins. "In that case, why don't we skip the math and go on to stuff I really like to learn about!" A sweat-drop develops on my head. Is this guy bipolar or something? I smile and switch to other subjects. I have to say the rest of the tutoring session was a breeze. Jaden was actually smarter than others gave him credit for. It was just a matter of focus with him. We were just finishing up the last of the math equations (which I took the liberty of filling in myself) when both our stomachs began to growl.

Jaden rubs the back of our head. "I guess it is dinner time for both of us" he stated. I looked over at the clock which read 6:10. "If you need to get home for dinner, I can have Ronove drive you" he offered. I shake my head. "I actually prefer not to be anywhere near that place for now. So why don't we order something?" I suggest to him. Jaden and I sit there for some time debating until we both decide on Pizza. We leave our homework there and head downstairs to order. The order arrives and we head to the dining table which is made of polished green glass and with ornamented china plates because heaven forbid should a family like the Yuki's degrade to using paper plates.

After about five slices of pizza and three glasses of root beer, Jaden speaks up to me. "Syrus can I ask you something?" What exactly happened earlier? I mean you came to school rather pissed almost like you were in a bad mood. Also, was that you disappeared at lunch and never came back" he asked. I glance at him for several minutes before I resign defeat and answer.

"Nothing much. Just several _bad seeds_ that got on my nerves" I reply casually. Jaden looks at me skeptically and replies back. "I hardly doubt that a few bad seeds was enough to put you in a bad mood. I mean something must have happened at home to make you so…intense". Jaden scoots his seat back half expecting me to explode at him to mind his own business. I inhale and exhale to calm my steadily rising temper. The fight we had is still fresh in my mind. I glance at Jaden and answer.

"It was stupid really. Chazz and I were going over good times. Things got heated and before we knew it, we ended up ripping each other's heads off" I state. Jaden wipes his mouth with a napkin. He blinks. I roll my eyes in exasperation. Obviously, Jaden is not the type to leave things alone. I finish my glass and recount my oh-so-fascinating story of my life. So I proceed to tell him of my early years spent with my mother, my days in the foster system, being found by my long lost dad, getting harangued by my biological family, and finally about the fight with Zane. I leave out the part about Chazz breaking off our friendship in sixth year. I finish and take another piece of pizza. After a long period of keeping quiet, Jaden decided at this moment to voice his opinion.

"That stuck up, arrogant, son of a bi-GAH! To insult you to your face is one thing. But to insult your deceased mother in front of you. Man that must be rough" he stated sadly. I wave my hand to assure him. "Don't worry about it Jaden. Besides, I already gave him a good punch to the nose for good measure" I reply. Jaden giggled. "If you want I can rush over right now and give him a good talking down to" he offered. I shake my head. "That won't be necessary. And truth be told, coming here and chowing down on root beer and pizza made me feel a lot better" I say happily. Jaden stares at me. "What are you gonna do about Zane now? You're not gonna avoid him forever are you?"

"Don't know. I mean considering that we pretty much live in the same house, avoidance will be damn near impossible. That and I have no choice but to remain there until I graduate. Even then, I am forced to remain there until I'm 21, which pretty much sucks for me because it means having to deal with several more years of having my so called relatives rub their noses down on me".

"What of Chazz then?"

"Chazz and I have a sort of established unwritten agreement with one another to stay out of eachother's way through the duration of school. He made very clear what he really thought about our friendship" I spat angrily. "Friendship?" Jaden asked. I was about to answer him when the faint clicking of heels enters the hallways. A woman with a brown eyes and hair tied up in a braided bun in a jewel clip with a lavender skirt and shirt combo entered the room. Her smile was replaced with a frown.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Jaden Michael Yuki, what have I told you about making a mess in the dining hall? And with my good china of all things?!" she chided. Jaden stood up. "Mother! What are you doing home? Last I heard you, father, and Haou were attending a business trip in Morocco" he replied. His mother exhales. "Your father insisted I go along back home while he handles the rest. But still my absence is little excuse to make a pigsty of the place while I am away". Jaden hangs his head. "I'm sorry mother. I invited my friend over so we could have dinner and in return she helped me with my homework" he answers. His mother turns to Syrus with a questioning gaze. "Is that true my dear?" she ask. She nodded. The woman turns to Jaden again. "By the way what is her name Jaden? And are you not going to introduce us properly" she retorts disparagingly. Syrus glared slightly at the elder woman. Jaden smiled sheepishly as if to say 'sorry' .

"Mother this is Syrus Truesdale, my classmate and friend at school. And Syrus, this lovely woman is Elena Rhea Yuki, my mother.

Elena's eyes widen. "You do not mean Truesdale as in daughter of Kento Truesdale?" she inquired. Jaden nodded numbly. Elena bolted from her spot and grasped the bluenettes hand. "Oh my dear it is an honor and a privilege to meet the elder daughter of Kento Truesdale. And what a gorgeous young woman you are. It is obvious you inherited the Truesdale looks" she piped. Is hyperness and bipolarity inherent in this family?

"Y-your welcome madam" Syrus stuttered shakily. "I apologize for the mess. It was my idea to order pizza and we couldn't find any suitable plates. Sorry once again" she said. Elena shakes her head. "It's quite alright dear. It is my fault really. I am just so used to having meals prepared for me and attending fancy restaurants that I tend to forget to have extra dinnerware set out. I'll have to make a note to order alternate dinnerware next time something like this should take place. But enough about me, how are things going for you?" she asked.

Syrus gulped. "Well…it takes a lot to get used to. I mean it is far greater change than where I used to live. But other than that I am doing rather well in both studies and life. That is pretty much why I'm here; to help Jaden with his homework and improve his marks" she said honestly. Elena released her grip on the younger's wrist and beamed happily.

"If that is the case, then I am quite thrilled. And if I know anything relating to the Truesdale family, is that they are a cut above the rest in academics and business transactions" she exclaimed with giddy fervor. The clanging of glass interrupted the two. Jaden had slammed his glass down on the table without managing to break or cause a dent on the glass. His face was a mix of annoyance and anger.

"Pardon me while I go throw out the trash and then wash up" he hissed. He picked up the empty pizza box before leaving the dining room. A butler came in and collected the dirty dishes and the mess atop the table. Elena exited the dining hall sadly. Syrus followed after. They stopped in the vestibule and pined to herself. "Oh Elena, once again you manage to wreck another opportunity to make things right by your other son". Elena then noticed Syrus. "I want to apologize for that scene back in the dining hall. I just tend to get carried away when important individuals like yourself visit and I end up saying things without thinking. It also doesn't help that he would always be overshadowed by his older brother. Perhaps that is why he is so cross with us and wants nothing to do with me". Her brown eyes sparkled with tears and regret.

"Jaden believes that you favor Haou more than him because you include him in your business dealings more than he" Syrus admitted. Elena sighed. "At once point Haou and Jaden were pretty close and would rarely be seen without one another. Jaden as bright as he was, always seemed a few steps behind his brothers. Haou who was 12 years old at the time was chosen to start learning the trade of the family business and its affairs". Syrus took all this new information in before asking another question. "Somewhere along the line, the sweet, good natured Haou I knew was gradually becoming this person I couldn't recognize. It didn't help much that he began surrounding himself with a less than favorable crowd" she replied in dismay.

"Well for what it's worth, Jaden has gotten a lot better with his grades since I started teaching him" Syrus boasted lightheartedly. Elena smiled. "That is good to hear. It is so nice to know that someone is looking out for my boy when I'm not here. Just one of the many downsides about being married to rich C.E.O and being part of a household name like ours."

Syrus's smile dropped and she quickly excused herself. She quickly climbed the stairs and went back to the room to wait for its owner. Syrus pulled her bangs from her face in exasperated fashion before falling backwards on the soft covers. She gazed at the ceiling. She thought about Jaden and his relationship with his family. He was simply a second child; no one important, but just there in case something befell the eldest child; or if the elder should no longer prove worthy of carrying on the family name/company. Which begged to question…what would life be like for her as a Truesdale?

It was beyond a shadow of a doubt that Zane was the preferred choice; not only as an heir, but as a son and child. It was likely that had she lived out her early days with her father, she probably would have an abysmal and dull life. It is possible she would constantly be critiqued at every step, constantly compared to Zane in every form, be it academics, athletics, etiquette, and the type of people she associated with. She would likely be a less confident, less independent, and downgraded version of herself with practically no friends and no drive to move on **(3)**. It made her all the more grateful that her mother dared not to tell her father all about her growing up. Now a new dilemma was brought to mind. Jaden was right when he said that she would eventually have to forgive Zane at some point and not avoid him forever. That didn't mean that she had to get along with the bastard. Still, she could at least be civil with him for the time being. Her train of thought was interrupted when Jaden reentered the room.

* * *

It was around 8:30 at night when Syrus came _home_. The last minutes of the tutoring session ended better than she had hoped. Jaden told her that if she ever needed a place to stay for the night, his home was always open to her. She sluggishly walked up the steps up to her room when a familiar figure entered her periphery.

"Syrus please wait. I need to talk to you real quick" Zane replied. The girl's first reaction was to tell him to 'fuck off' but then she remembered that she was supposed to forgive him. She turned to him with an impatient and pointed looks with arms akimbo. "Whatever you have to say make it quick. I'm kind of tired and would really like some shut eye" she snapped. Zane closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said the other day. It was really…screwed up and totally uncalled for. I had no right insulting you or your mother in such a way. I especially had no place putting judgement on something father did. I was just angry because I was also a bit jealous. You got to keep your mother for much longer while mine had to die leaving Blair as the collateral. "sigh' what I mean is…I'm sorry and I will do my best to exercise better control in the future".

Syrus stared at Zane for a few minutes. She sighed shaking her head.

'sigh' I forgive you nii-chan and I also promise to also exercise civility in the future. However…' Zane was suddenly knocked over by something hard. He looked up at his younger sibling who smirked at him while holding her book bag over her shoulder. "You dumbass. Ever insult my mother again in front of me ever again, I promise the consequences will be dire" she warned in low voice. Zane stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He watched the bluenette walk away from him. Syrus turned to him with a sanguine smile. "Goodnight big brother".

Zane exhaled. "At least she is talking to me again". With that both siblings parted ways for their bedroom chambers. Unbeknownst to him, their youngest sister watched from behind a camera and smiled at the turn of the events.

* * *

**Aren't you glad that I got Syrus and Zane speaking again? I am glad to say that it was not all mush and cliché corniness. I hate that in a story. I am however proud of the way this chapter turned out. Jaden getting frustrated with his math difficulties is almost akin to mine. I absolutely abhorred math. I hated it to the point where I would break out in tears during test. Moving on…**

**I was having conflicted feelings on how to present the Yuuki family. It is stated and implied in the anime/manga that Jaden's parents are often busy working so he is usually by himself. That alone sort of explains why Jaden is so eager to surround himself with so many people or make friends with whomever he meets, no matter how mean they are to him. In the context of this story, Jaden would likely be made to feel inferior to his brother similar to Syrus. Zane and Haou are similar as they; are the oldest sibling, both are prodigies, rather popular with the ladies, and are held in high esteem by all society. The only difference though is that Haou is quite arrogant and is not above bringing his own brother down to serve his selfish purposes.**

**I hope I didn't make Elena come off as neglectful or favoritism minded. I want to make this story as realistic as possible. There are no perfect characters; they will have flaws like everyone else. She is a good mother, no doubt. There are downsides to being part of a wealthy family like hers. She has to keep up appearances and withhold expectations; even if that means forcing her own children to do the same. But overall, she is a good person at the core.**

**I am not sure how the rest of the story will progress. Izanami's conversation with Kento will probably not happen until later chapters. Chazz and Syrus will be on non-speaking terms for the most part. Haou will not have necessarily pure intentions for our young heroine. That is all I have to say for now except read and review.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) I decided to use one of my favorite characters from Umineko.**

**(2) This is a problem I often had to deal with in school.**

**(3) Just a look at the alternate version of Syrus as he is in anime/manga.**


End file.
